On The Way to Alaska
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: Toshiro and Hinamori are on a cruise together trying to restore their relationship after a breach of trust. Rukia works for her brother's cruise line, but can't seem to do anything right in the eyes of her abusive ex-boyfriend and new manager Renji.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to do something different. I'm warning you now because this is a romance story. If you're looking for an all out kick ass kind of story, well, then you'll have to wait as I have one in the works, but it's not this one. This is ooey oogey smooshy smut. Cause Toshiro and Rukia should have that every now and then...**

**So, come aboard, AU (obviously) OOC (um, yeah)  
><strong>

**I do not own Bleach, or Princess Cruise lines of whose ship I used to describe in this story. **

* * *

><p>On the Way to Alaska<p>

By: Abarai Starsha

"I'm so excited we're going on this cruise together, Shiro-chan!" Momo said as she bounced in her seat. Toshiro rolled his eyes and moved their car forward in line.

"Will you stop with that name, Momo?" He said. He was agitated and wasn't sure why he agreed to this cruise in the first place. He moved the car forward.

"Tickets and passports, please," said a blond haired man at the gate. Toshiro handed them over as he gave the guy a once over. He looked like Izuru. He closed his eyes. He was not going to go on vacation seeing that bastard everywhere he went. He opened his eyes again and realized that the blond hair was the only thing this guy had in common with the bastard in mind. Toshiro shook his head. Indeed, why did he agree to this?

As if reading his mind, Momo put her hand over his. "This will be the perfect way for me to show you how sorry I am and how committed to you I will be from now on."

"Sure, by running away from the situation."

"Would you rather we stayed there where everything reminded you of my mistake?" She asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Momo, please stop," he said as he squeezed her hand, "We'll work through it and this cruise will be fun." He said reluctantly. He removed his hand from hers as he took the stamped passports and tickets back from the blonde.

"Please drive to parking lot B-1. From there someone will meet you with a cart for your luggage. They will give you further instructions on boarding procedures. Thank you for choosing Kuchiki Cruise Lines and I hope you have a great trip!"

Toshiro gave the man a nod and pulled away. He inwardly sighed. He had the vacation time built up, the other managers promised to keep watch over his division while he was gone, but he felt like he couldn't afford to take this one month cruise. Anything could happen and all of his work would be for nothing, but Momo had been so insistent. She even blamed him as her reasons for straying saying he was working all the time. After her affair with Izuru she was desperate to keep their relationship going. He wasn't sure if he could ever forget what he saw that night when he came home earlier than expected…

"Toshiro, B-1 is the other way," Momo said quietly, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. She was hoping he was thinking of a way to forgive her for what she had done. With Toshiro working constant long hours she had missed him. She thought that after knowing how much of a work a holic he was she would be used to it. They have been friends since childhood. They grew up together, went to school together and simply got together.

When he got a job at Seireitei Corp in Osaka, he worked long hours and moved up the corporate ladder quickly. In just three short years he was selected to be one of the thirteen project managers the company had. That made him the youngest to ever complete such a feat. He was labeled the white haired prodigy by fellow managers and even the president of the company, Yamamoto. To celebrate, he asked Momo to move in with him.

She thought now that he was a manager he would be able to spend more time with her. She quickly found out that that wasn't the case. She filled her days with her own job at the flower shop she owned and spent her nights lonely. It wasn't surprising that when Izuru entered her shop and started flirting with her, she soaked up every bit of attention he gave.

"Damn it, why don't they mark their parking lot more clearly?" he said as he shoved the gear into reverse. He made the proper turn and guided the car through the lot and turned into the next available space on the end.

"Come on, this will be fun!" Momo said as she touched his arm.

"Yeah," he replied as he opened the door. It didn't get far before he felt like he hit something. "What the hell?" He got out of the car and found that the door knocked someone down. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up."

He grabbed a hand and instantly realized it was a woman he knocked down. Her small slender hand fit almost entirely inside his own. He gently pulled her up and found himself staring into the most beautiful set of eyes he has ever seen. They were the prettiest shade of violet. The woman was short. He inwardly smiled at the fact she was slightly shorter than himself. She had raven hair that fell to her shoulders and a bang that ran down the center of her delicate face. She wore a knee length navy pencil skirt with a white blouse. Her oversized tie matched her skirt. The cruise lines colors.

"Je suis desole!" she said as she stood up. She was about to say something else, but his eyes stopped her. She had never seen teal eyes before. He was short by standard men sizes, but he stood a good three inches over her. His spiky white hair and those eyes made him stand out. She blushed as she realized they were still holding hands.

"What did she say?" Momo asked from the other side of the car.

Slightly blushing, she removed her hand. "Je suis desole! Cela a ete ma negligence qui a cause cela!" She said as she looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French. Do you speak Japanese?" Toshiro asked her. She looked slightly confused as she switched languages.

"You don't speak French? I'm so sorry, I thought that…Never mind. My apologies for getting in your way earlier," she said as she indicated to where she had fallen. "It was completely my fault."

"Not at all, I should have looked out before opening my door." Toshiro said as he looked at her. Momo came up beside him and snaked her arm around his.

"Should we get the luggage out?" She asked as she eyed the new comer.

"Ah, yes, please get out your luggage. Someone will be by with a cart shortly. I ask that you take with you anything of value and to not leave it in your car. While we do provide security over the lot while you are away, we are not responsible if something should happen."

Toshiro nodded. Standard arrangement.

"I also ask that you make sure you leave your car in gear or park with the parking brake set and any alarm you have turned off. My name is Rukia and I am one of the attendants aboard the ship. If you have any questions about any of the tours we offer at the ports or anything regarding your stay with us, please let me know. Once the cart comes up, we can catch a ride to where you will board the ship."

"Thank you," Toshiro said. She gave a short bow in return.

Just then a golf cart pulling a trailer made the short trip down the row and stopped behind the car. A tall man in his mid twenties stepped out. His hair was as bright as the sun.

"Good morning and welcome aboard!" He said, greeting the couple as he moved to take their luggage. "Morning, Rukia," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Are you coming on the trip?"

"Yeah, I'm the replacement black jack dealer." He said with a grin. She smiled back. Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two.

"Shiro-chan, should I let them take my make-up bag or should I carry it myself?" Momo asked. She turned to look at him. "What's with that scowl?"

"Nothing," he sighed. Yeah, what was with that scowl? "What did you ask, Momo?"

"I asked about my make-up bag."

"Why would you want to carry it?"

"I don't know…In case they lose it?"

Ichigo overheard their conversation and his face took on his own scowl. "I've never lost a piece of luggage in my entire time working this job, ma'am."

"And how long would that be?" Toshiro asked.

"About five years, sir." Ichigo replied as he stepped in front of the short man.

Rukia stepped between the two and gave Toshiro and Momo a warm smile. "Ichigo-san is our best handler. I promise, he won't lose anything and everything that goes in his cart will be in your room."

Toshiro couldn't help but stop scowling after her smile. He found himself just staring at her, losing himself in her eyes. Rukia smiled again and looked away, breaking the moment.

"I'll trust you," Momo said as she handed Ichigo her make-up bag.

"Thank you. All I need is to double check your ticket against my check list to make sure I have the right room." Momo looked to Toshiro who handed them to him. Ichigo's eyes grew. "You're in the owner's suite. Room 8067."

"Is that good, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked as Toshiro's anger at his nickname grew.

"It is good, Hinamori-san," Rukia offered. "It's one of the best rooms we offer. It's a suite of two spacious rooms and a wrap around balcony view."

Momo's eyes grew wide with excitement. She threw her arms around Toshiro's neck and kissed him. "You make me so happy, Shi-Toshiro."

Rukia smiled at the couple and signed off Ichigo's clip board.

"Well, this takes care of one set of big spenders," Ichigo whispered. Rukia playfully punched his arm. "I heard there's a set that speaks French." He continued as he absently rubbed his arm.

"Yes, they are due to arrive soon, so can we please get going?" She said softly so as not to be rude in front of the guests.

"As you wish," Ichigo finished loading the cart and motioned for the couple to get in the back seat of the cart. Rukia settled in next to Ichigo as they took off and left the parking lot. As they neared the boarding area, Ichigo stopped to let out his passengers. "See you later, Rukia." He said as he continued on to the loading side of the ship.

"Once you're checked in at the front, the maid for your floor will show you to your room on deck 8 and help you get settled in."

"You said if we had any questions that you would be able to help us. How do we find you once we're aboard and on our way?" Toshiro asked. His teal eyes burned into her own. She felt her breath catch before she mentally slapped herself back to reality.

"I-I usually man the Shore Excursions Desk on deck 4," she replied. "There is a ship wide phone list by your phone if you need to call me. Only in the Owner's suites is my room number listed in case you needed something and couldn't find me at my post."

"Rukia!" A big booming voice called out from the other side of the ramp. A golf cart sped across and stopped right in front of her. If there were another layer of paint on the cart, he would have hit her. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the new comer. "Why are you not in the parking lot greeting our other guests? Do you really want me to report you to your brother?" he demanded.

"Renji-," she said as she gave an apologetic look to Momo and Toshiro. By now, the tall red headed tattooed man was out of the cart, his huge hand wrapped around Rukia's thin arm. "Renji! Ow…stop!" she hissed as she was pulled away.

"I don't know what you think you're doing standing here chatting while you're supposed to be out in the parking lot greeting our VIP room guests! If your brother didn't own the company, Rukia…"

"What? If my brother didn't own the company, what?" Rukia demanded as fire coursed through her veins. "You know, ever since you became my boss you've been nothing but a complete ass! Let me go so I can do my job."

"You wouldn't even have a job if it were not for your brother!" he sneered back. Toshiro stood by and watched the whole transaction while Momo was off looking at how massive the ship was. Rukia tried to free herself from Renji's grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

"Let me go, Renji! I seriously don't think my brother would be happy to know you're interfering with my job!"

"You're standing around talking to – "

"Me," Toshiro said as he walked up next to Renji. He turned and looked at the short man. His teal eyes were cold as his tone. "She was talking to me and helping me get checked in. I do believe that is the custom of your company for someone who is staying in one of the Owner's suites?" His eyes never left Renji's.

"You're?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he held up his ticket with 8067 printed on it. Renji's mouth unhinged. He quickly tried to recover.

"Hitsugaya-san, it's a pleasure to have you and your wife –"

"Save it," he said in his cold tone. "First things first, you will get your hands off this lady. Second you will go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before you concerned yourself with this lady and you will let her do her job. I thought she was handling us very well. Third, Hinamori-san is not my wife." Why he added that last bit in there, he wasn't sure.

Renji said nothing, but let go of Rukia's arm. He bowed to Toshiro and walked back to his cart and got in.

"Another couple is due to arrive shortly, Rukia. Please get out there as soon as you can." Renji said as he drove off.

Toshiro turned his attention back to the raven haired woman who was now rubbing her arm.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Toshiro asked. His eyes showed concern and not a trace of the coldness he showed earlier.

"I-I'm alright. My deepest apologies, you never should have witnessed that. It was totally unprofessional of me to – "

"Unprofessional of you?" He scoffed. "You would think that big red headed baboon would have some manners when it comes to dealing with people in general. Who was he?"

"H-he is m-my boss, Abarai Renji. Well, he's more like my supervisor." Rukia replied.

Toshiro nodded making a mental note of his name.

"If you would come this way, I'll show you to the reception area and get your key."

"Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to get back to the parking lot and help others find their way here, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"We just go up this ramp and the reception area is right there?"

"Yes but I'm -"

"Don't worry about it." He said as he went and poked Momo in the back of the head and led her up the ramp. Rukia shook her head and flagged down Ichigo who was returning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow - three things going at the same time on here while I have all of it plus another off line I'm working on. I know, I know - I said I would concentrate on these two and put the others away... I managed to put one away. That's a start, right? **

**Anyway, THANK YOU all for reading the start of what will be a long journey. Not only for these couples, but for me as well. I've really tried to reign in my impatience in writing with this one and I hope it not only shows, but it doesn't suck and I bore you to death. If it sucks, let me know :)**

**Oh yeah, their final destination is Vancouver and the title says Alaska - that's one of those things where it just sounded better to use Alaska in my mind so I went with it... Hey, it's hella better than it's previous title...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Shiro! This room is so big! Look!" She said as she opened the sliding doors to the outside. Their suite was on the back corner, right hand side of the ship. As they entered, the right hand side was a solid wall as the room opened up on the left. By the front door was the guest bathroom with just a toilet and sink. Further in opened up to the main living area. There was a desk, a TV and a small table and chairs for two. Behind that was the balcony where they could walk outside. Since theirs was the corner suite, they had a view of the right hand side of the ship or the back.

As you walked into the living area, there was a small fridge and microwave set up in the back corner. As you went around the room, there was the queen sized bed and another bathroom. This one held a whirlpool tub.

Momo was on the balcony admiring the view as she walked around to the other side and saw the view from there. She turned around and frowned that he wasn't out there with her.

"Shiro?" she asked as she tapped the glass door.

Toshiro opened the closet and saw that indeed, their entire luggage was place there. He closed the door and looked outside. Momo was standing there looking at him with her soft brown eyes. Her hair, done up in her usual bun was coming undone as her hair flew in her face with the wind.

He stepped outside and joined her.

"If it's this windy outside and we're not moving, I wonder how it's going to be when we're at top speed!" she said.

Toshiro leaned on the guard rail and looked out at the ocean. Thirty four days and several hundred miles of ocean were ahead of them. They were supposed to work on their relationship, but for some reason today, he just didn't have the energy.

"So, what's the itinerary again?" She asked as she smiled sheepishly. Toshiro had it memorized already.

"We'll be in Yokohama the day after tomorrow for a few days, then on to Hakodate and Kushiro. All next week for five days there will be nothing but ocean. Then there will be a day at Kodiak and Sitka, Alaska, more ocean and finally Vancouver. From what I understand, the ship will reload, some passengers and crew will get off and then we'll head back, same itinerary but reverse."

"I'm so excited! How is it you can afford this big room?"

"I used my bonus. The company found out that this was my first vacation ever with since starting with them and they booked it turned around and gave me a discount."

"Your company did that?"

"Yes, Momo, that's why I've been working so hard for them. They are a great company and they look after their own."

"I see." She came back in and opened the fridge. "Wow! Shiro come see! It's stocked with all kinds of things!"

"Momo, why don't you make yourself an appointment to get a massage? You should call now before their books fill with the rest of the passengers."

"Massage?"

"Yes, there's a spa on board. In fact, why don't you treat yourself to the daily special?"

"Huh?"

"It's an all day girly thing. Here," he said as he handed her a brochure. She looked at it and frowned.

"What about you?"

"I'll be checking in at work."

Momo rolled her eyes and pouted. She wanted to object but then thought about her situation before realizing she didn't really have a say in anything anymore; at least not until they worked things out and it was like it used to be.

Momo picked up the phone and made the appointment. The lady on the other end upon seeing which room was calling cleared her rapidly filling books for Momo and told her she could have any time she wanted. Momo picked four dates spread throughout their trip. _That should be enough time for him to do his work._ She thought. She relayed the times and dates to Toshiro before suggesting they explore the ship.

"We still have an hour before we set sail, would you like to explore with me?" Momo asked.

"Sure." She took his arm and led them out of their room.

They walked down a small hallway passing a line of rooms before getting to the first set of elevators. They pushed the button and waited.

"According to the map, Decks 7 and 6 are more rooms. Hey, we could have gotten a suite like ours but it faces the front of the boat," Momo pouted.

"They were already booked."

"Oh. Well, there seems to be some things on deck 5, so let's check that out." She said as the elevator doors opened and they went in.

When they stepped off the elevator, they were facing a small art gallery. Behind them was the ships club bar and restaurant. In front of the art gallery were some more shops followed by another type of club that offered dancing and possibly some shows as there was a stage in the front section.

"Oh! This must be where they're offering their ball room dancing classes!" Momo exclaimed when they reached the hard wood floor. "Ok, we come here for a nice dinner and some dancing and cocktails!"

Toshiro only nodded.

"Ok, on to deck 4!" Toshiro felt a small shiver of anticipation. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head before following Momo to the elevator.

Deck 4 didn't offer much but a lot of rooms, the medical facility and passenger services. Included was the shore excursions desk. Toshiro felt his heart start to pound as they rounded the corner. The area was empty. He put his hand through his white hair as he tried to figure out why his body was reacting the way it was. Maybe he should stop in the medical facility. He didn't have long to ponder as Momo was tugging on his arm to get back on the elevator.

"According to this directory, the rest of the lower decks are more guest rooms, crew rooms and other stuff we don't need to care about. Hmmm…I know!" She said as she pressed the button. The doors closed as Toshiro sighed.

Deck 9 was a buzz with people scurrying about. The front of the ship had the spa, fitness center and internet room. The central part was open with a tanning deck, pool and hot tub. The back of the ship held a small band stand, bar, more seating and a place to get pizza and BBQ.

Momo was fascinated by the pool and hot tubs. There were two on either side of the pool. If this were a Disney cruise she was sure it would have looked like a Mickey Mouse head. She giggled. She looked back at Toshiro and saw that he was eying the internet room. You could bring your own laptop or use one of the few computers the ship provided. She smiled sadly.

"Toshiro?" she said softly.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you go check out the internet room. I'm going to check in with the spa, maybe they can give me a tour for when I have my first appointment so I'll know where to go."

He looked at her skeptically as she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Shiro, I know how important your job is to you. I don't see why you can't check on things. That doesn't mean you can spend all day there!"

He smiled, "Of course not. I'm on vacation," he said as he squeezed her hand and watched her go into the spa area. He was about to head off to the computer room when he caught a glimpse of someone being shoved against one of the changing room walls. He crept closer and could just barely make out the conversation.

"Stop this! Let me go!"

"You are going to pay for making a fool out of me, Rukia!"

"You're already an ass, it's not my fault you can't disguise yourself." Not being able to contain his anger, he slapped her.

"I'm an ass huh? It's better than being a frigid bitch like you!"

"Let me go, Renji!" She said as she struggled against the much larger man. There was just enough room as she brought her tiny fist up and drove it deep into his gut.

"Ooof," Renji said as he released his grip on her. Rukia shoved him aside and darted down the deck nearly running into someone.

Toshiro held his arm out, catching her. He was surprised at how small and light she was. He instinctively pulled her in wrapping his other arm around her in an embrace. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. It was light and airy, like cherry blossoms in the spring. Not wanting to take advantage, he released her but kept his hands gently on her shoulders. As she brought her head up, their eyes met. Hers were a liquid pool of violet, tears threatening to spill over. She drew in her breath as she held his gaze.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. His eyes narrowed at the red hand print that was forming on the side of her pale face.

"Y-yes, I-I'm ok." She said as her voice shook. Toshiro was angry. Who was this red headed idiot?

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but if he's your boss…"

"He's also my ex-boyfriend." She said as she dried her eyes. She stepped away as he released his light hold and walked to the side rail of the ship. "We knew each other since grade school. We grew up together, went to school together. We started seriously dating when we were in college, but he changed. He-" She stopped and looked at Toshiro. She let out a nervous laugh. "I've completely lost my mind. I'm so terribly sorry. You should never have seen this and you certainly don't need to hear me babble on about my personal life." She bowed deeply. "Please accept my apologies."

"It's ok, I-" Toshiro was interrupted by a ship wide announcement about their departure. Guests were welcome on the above decks as they set sail and for all personnel to report to their stations or their sub stations for final departure inspection.

"Toshiro!" Momo said as she was coming towards them.

"My apologies again, Hitsugaya-san. I hope you and your companion enjoy the cruise." Rukia said as she eyed the brunette and backed away.

Toshiro watched as she disappeared into the gathering crowd.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Momo." His attention was brought to the center of the band stand where that big red headed ape grabbed the mic and tapped on it a few times. Toshiro's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Hey everyone! Can I get your attention over here for a moment!" Renji said into the mic. "My name is Abarai Renji and I am your entertainment coordinator! The first thing we do on this ship is say good bye to our problems. Because this is your vacation, your get away, you left, well, hopefully you've left all of your problems at home! So as we shove off, we're not only going to say Good-bye to those we're leaving behind, those unlucky bastards, we're also going to say good bye to all of our problems! So I want to see everyone waving good bye in about five minute when we leave, ok?"

The crowd cheered. Toshiro scowled.

"That's such a good idea, isn't it, Shiro? Let's get something to drink at the bar so we can toast to our vacation!"

Toshiro saw that the bar was also Renji's destination. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Peach schnapps."

"Are you sure?"

"It's what I want."

"Fine." He walked over to the bar where he found Renji waiting on his drink. He placed his order and waited with him. All of the anger he had returned. The red hand marks on her pale face, the tears threatening to fall. Toshiro shook his head. Why should he care? He remembered the way she felt in his arms, the way she smelled.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san! Getting some drinks to ease into the vacation, eh?"

Toshiro leaned in close and lowered his voice, "I don't know what your problem is with that lady I saw you with earlier, but if I ever see you touch her again, I will have not only your job, but I will take you out personally. Am I making myself clear?"

Renji laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then let me make this crystal clear. If you so much as breathe in Rukia's direction the wrong way, you will regret it, I will make sure of it."

"Che, whatever. I suggest you tend to that wild little piece you brought with you and leave my business alone." He said indicating to where Momo was happily chatting away with a tall blond male. Izuru. No…Toshiro shook his head and the image of the other man was gone. The male Momo was talking to was blond, but was nothing like Izuru. He sighed, when he looked back, Renji was gone.

He signed for the drinks and then walked back to where Momo and her new friend were standing.

"I'm staying in one of the larger suites, it has two rooms and everything!" she bragged.

"Really? It sounds nice. I bet it has a bigger bathroom then my lowly little state room," the blond said.

"Oh it does! It has two, one for guests and the other is much bigger. It has a whirlpool!"

"Oh? A whirlpool? Sound like something I'd like to try," the male said as he attempted to put his arm around her.

"Then get your own room," Toshiro said as he made his way between the couple, "You're not staying in mine." He finished coldly as he started the blond down.

"Shiro-chan you're back!" Momo said. "This is –"

"I don't care. Here's your drink." He said as he passed over her glass. The blond, seemingly to have understood the situation bowed at the couple.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Urahara Kisuke, if you should ever need anything," he said as he looked directly at Momo who just blushed. Toshiro huffed and shot a glare at the man who took his cue and left.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Shiro!"

"And you didn't have to be so friendly!"

"Oh, like that Rukia woman?"

"Her job is to be nice to everyone. The last I knew you were doing that just for fun."

"There's nothing wrong with being friendly to people. We're going to be with them for the next month so why not?" Momo pouted.

"I'm not doing this, Momo."

"Fine."

"OK Everyone!" Renji's voice boomed out over the decks, "We're about to shove off so everyone raise your hands and let's all wave good-bye!"

The ships horn sounded as it slowly pulled out of port. They were on their way. Cheers could be heard throughout the ship with everyone saying their good-byes. Toshiro felt claustrophobic. He wasn't used to so many people. He looked over at Momo who was leaning over the banister waving at people she didn't know. Telling them "good bye" and "see you when we return", it was too much for Toshiro. He tapped Momo on her shoulder.

She turned to him and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew how he was. "If you want to go back to the room, I'll meet you there. I want to check out the upper decks of the ship once we're good and on our way!"

He nodded and made his way back to the elevator. His head was spinning a bit after that one drink. He knew it wasn't just the drink. It was the events that transpired since stepping out of his car. As he made his way back to his room his thoughts returned to the short raven haired woman. Rukia.

He was surprised at how he embraced her so easily. They way she fit in his arms, the way she smelled. He was quickly getting turned on just by thinking about her.

Toshiro closed his eyes and opened the door to his room. Peace and silence. He sat on the couch and looked outside through the sliding doors. He watched as the water churned behind them. This was going to be an interesting trip he thought as he picked up the phone directory. He scanned the list of businesses on board. Not finding what he was looking for, he flipped the list over and smiled. Rukia Kuchiki room 3030.

So, that's what that asshole meant by her brother giving her this job. Kuchiki cruises was owned and operated by Byakuya Kuchiki. He put all his time and money into this business when his wife died and it showed. They were the most popular cruise lines in the world. It's a little surprising that he would give his sister such a lowly job.

He wondered if she was ok. Her fight with the asshole left her pretty shook up. Anger flooded his veins. How dare he slap her? He took a deep breath. Where was all this coming from? He hardly knew the woman, let alone knew her business. Hitsugaya never got involved in other people's affairs. He had enough on his own plate to deal with with Momo.

Momo.

The one person he thought he could always count on. The one person who has always stood by him betrayed him the most. She was given a little bit of attention and off she went. Just like that guy on deck. What was his name? Kisuke. She was so easily attracted to every blond with a dick he wasn't sure what he was doing here with her. Oh, they were supposed to put their relationship back on track. He felt drained.

"Women," he sighed. He went to the bathroom to hunt down some aspirin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And thank you to those just reading :) You all are the reason I write. **

**I'm really bothered by writers that hold their work ransom for reviews. Write to write, write because it's a passion inside, write because you have a story to tell and if you have one to tell, tell it. Just because no one reviews it today doesn't mean no one will review it tomorrow, or next month, or next year. I'm still getting things in from my very first story, so hell - spill your story, don't hold it in... Ok, I'll get off my soap box...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"I think we should try that steakhouse restaurant on the top floor. I bet the view is spectacular!"

"Momo, its dark and we're in the ocean, you're not going to see much of anything," Toshiro said as he got up. After he had taken the aspirin, he took a nap. Meanwhile, Momo came back and was patiently waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh," she said with a pout. Toshiro rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"How about we go to that restaurant you were talking about and then head over to the excursions desk and plan out our visit to Yokohama?"

"Ooo! Tokyo! I'm so excited!"

"We've got a little over two days there as we're staying at the dock overnight. So what we don't see when we're there, we can see on the way back if needed."

"Oh! So it's like two trips in one!" she said as she clasped her hands together. Her brown eyes were shining with excitement. This was her first cruise as she's never been on a boat. This was also her first major trip ever as she's hardly been outside of Osaka. She would have been happy enough to just see Tokyo, but Alaska? She was overly excited and grateful that he was willing to still do all of this for her. She swore she would make it up to him, that he would never have to doubt her again.

He came out of the bathroom, dressed for dinner. He had on a white button down shirt, open collar with black slacks. He held a pair of black loafers in his hand. His hair was spiked back up and he looked refreshed. Momo couldn't take her eyes off of him. His tanned skin was a perfect contrast to his white hair and shirt. She walked over to him seductively and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked deep into his teal eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They could be cold and calculating one minute and deep and caring the next.

She lowered her lashes and leaned in for a kiss which he gave in return. But as she tried to deepen the kiss she felt him pull away.

"Toshiro?" she asked, her voice was husky. "Come on, we can skip dinner and just order something in our room later, huh?" She asked as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Toshiro caught her hand and closed his eyes. He caught himself reliving that night he came home early and stood outside of his open bedroom door. The way her breasts moved up and down as she rode Izuru into ecstasy. The way she tossed her hair and arched her back as she screamed his name as she came.

"Momo, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Can't?" she slid her hand back around his neck as she breathed on his neck. She kissed his ear before whispering, "Come on, now. I know you want me. Don't you want to feel me?" she asked as she gently grabbed his crotch with her other hand. She was surprised to find that he wasn't hard. At all. She rubbed him for a bit, placing more kisses on his neck. Nothing.

After a few minutes, Toshiro detangled himself from her and gently pushed her away from him.

"Can't, Momo," he said as he walked to the door and changed his shoes. He looked up as Momo followed and put her own shoes on. She was still in her traveling clothes, a t-shirt and stretch pants. Toshiro frowned.

"You're not going to change?"

"Why would I?"

"Never mind. Are you ready?"

They took the elevator down to the 5th floor where the club restaurant, bar and casino's were. They were seated immediately near the port side window across from the bar.

"Someone will be here shortly to take your order!" The hostess said.

"So, what looks good?" he asked.

"I don't know, whatever," Momo said as she was still pouting from the failed sexual attempt.

"Momo, I'm going to be honest with you. It's going to take time for us to get back to where we were."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Definitely more than a month," he said as he watched her face fall. "Hell, we might never get back there. Momo, I can't get that night out of my head. No matter how hard I try, every blond man I see, I see Izuru. Every time you kiss me, I see you kissing Izuru. It's going to take me a while to get over that."

"Then why did you bring me on this cruise? Why didn't you just bury yourself in your work like you always do?"

"You were insistent that we get away. And I felt guilty."

"You shouldn't be the one to feel guilt. It's all my fault. I mean, you're there working hard, trying to establish yourself so you can make a better life for us later and I…I…" Tears were welling up again. "Excuse me," she said as she stood up to use the restroom.

The waiter came by, "Are you ready to order?"

"Two of your specials will be fine, thanks."

"And to drink?"

"Peach schnapps and a water."

"Very good, sir."

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was starting to come back. He didn't want to deal with this, the first night of their vacation. He sighed. He didn't want to deal with it at all.

There was a crash sound at the bar followed by some cursing. Toshiro looked over and saw that the bartender cut his hand on some glass. He wrapped his hand with a towel and made a call. Toshiro assumed he was calling for a replacement and looked out the window.

"Chad, are you ok?"

That voice… That low feminine voice…

Toshiro turned back to the bar and saw her. Rukia.

"Yeah, I just…yeah," Chad replied.

"I'll cover for you while to go to the med center," she said. She was still wearing the same outfit as before. She looked concerned and tired.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's no problem. Call me after Unohana looks at it, ok?"

"Yeah, here are the orders," the big man said as he left.

Rukia looked at the stack of drink orders and sighed. She quickly tied an apron on and washed her hands.

Toshiro was amazed at the speed and skill this tiny woman possessed. He saw the large stack of drink orders and knew his was one of the last, yet he was served with a few minutes. He watched as she filled order after order with grace. Everything she did had an air of grace. He smiled. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Rukia! What are you doing over here bartending?" The orange haired man asked. The same one they met at the car. The luggage handler.

"Hey Ichigo! Chad cut his hand on broken glass so I'm covering for him. I suppose that's one advantage of having bartended before," she said with a wink.

"Huh – there's not much aboard this ship you haven't already done except being a medic and actually running the boat."

"Oh come on! I haven't worked the engine room," she said with a smile.

"So, is this a round trip for you or are you getting off in Vancouver?" Ichigo asked.

"I think if Renji gets his way I'll be let off in the middle of the Pacific."

"Oh come on."

"Without a life preserver." She said as she sadly smiled.

"I can't believe he's being such an arrogant prick."

"It's because of his arrogant prick he's mad at me." They both burst out with laughter. She had a beautiful, light hearted laugh. As her laughter died down, so did her mood.

"You made the right decision, Rukia. He had no right to do what he did. What he's doing now? That's just male pride. He's abusing his position and you need to tell your brother."

"Tell him what? Renji is picking on me! Make him go away!" She said sarcastically as she batted her lashes. Toshiro smirked. "You know I can't do that."

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, well. For what it's worth, I'll try to keep that bastard off your heals."

Rukia smiled, "Thank you, Ichigo. Now get! Your break is over and I'm sure there are people out there ready to take your table on, Mr. Dealer!"

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later, ok? After shift?"

"Sure, see ya!"

Toshiro felt a pang of jealousy wash through him as he watched their casual interaction. For the first time he saw her genuine smile and it was beautiful. He wondered what he would have to do to get her to smile at him like that.

His thoughts were interrupted as Momo sat back down and the waiter came with their food.

"I just ordered the specials," he said.

"Oh, ok. Thank you, it looks great!" she said as she smiled. "Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…for everything. I shouldn't have pushed you. I understand that I hurt you. I hurt us and it's going to take a long time for me to earn that trust and that love back. I just thank you for giving me another chance to prove to you that I am worth your love."

"Momo…thank you for your apology. In order for this to work, I need time. I can't go back to the way things were. I can't return the love you say you still have for me. We're going to have to start back at the friendship level and slowly move forward from there. Let's just not talk about this for a while and see if we can't enjoy our vacation."

Her face fell.

"As…friends?"

"It's about all I can handle right now."

"But earlier…"

"Yeah, that was before you spent the last ten minutes at Kisuke's table."

Momo's eyes grew wide. "It's not what you think!"

"It's not? What was it then? You just being friendly with the passengers?"

"He-he asked me if I knew the itinerary and because you went over it with me I thought I would share." She finished. It sounded like a lame excuse to her own ears. "I'm not even attracted to him, I swear!"

"Momo, one step at a time, ok?"

She sighed knowing she wasn't going to win with this battle.

"Are we still going to share the same cabin?"

"The couch pulls out." He said.

"Oh."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

"Are you interested in dessert?" Their waiter asked.

"No, none for me," Momo said, "In fact, I'm going to go head back to our room and turn in."

"Nothing for me either, just the check would be fine."

"There is no check, sir, the meals and drinks are included with your room. Just sign here with your room number and it's taken care of."

"Oh, ok." Toshiro said as he took the pen. When the waiter was gone, "I'm not tired."

"I didn't think you would be with that nap you took earlier." She said as she smiled. "Why don't you check out the casino? I'm just going to go to bed. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No, you take the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok then. Good night, Shiro," she said as she stood up.

"Good night, Momo." He said as he watched her make her way to the elevator. She made a wide birth around Kisuke's table. Toshiro shook his head.

The waiter came back and cleared his table.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"You know, maybe just a rum and coke. Do you need this table?"

"No, sir, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. We are pretty light this evening."

"Ok, thanks." He watched as the waiter walked over to the bar. Rukia took the order and immediately made the drink and handed it to the waiter. She grabbed a rag and cleaned up her area. Toshiro thanked the waiter again and looked out the window. From there, he could watch her without her knowing. From her angle, he was just a patron looking out into the night. He smiled.

He watched her work for another twenty minutes before the big Mexican man returned and took back his position.

"Just a few stitches, I'm good as new." Chad said as he got back behind the bar.

"That's good to hear! You're all caught up, no orders. I restocked your paper items for you and wiped the counter and sink down. Are you sure you're ok for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, I'm going to take off. It's been a really long day." She said.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"No problem! I'm glad I was able to help," she said sincerely as she took her apron off and got out of the bar. Toshiro watched as she walked over to the casino and waved at that orange haired luggage boy. He saw the big goofy grin he gave her as he felt that same pang of jealousy he felt earlier. He closed his eyes. He was being ridiculous. He finished his drink and headed towards the elevators.

"Hitsugaya-san?" Toshiro looked up to find himself looking into those eyes he's been thinking about for most of the day.

"Good evening, Rukia-san."

"Oh please," she said with a grin, "You're one of only a handful who has ever seen me cry. I think the least I can do is let you call me Rukia."

Toshiro grinned back, "Then you should call me Toshiro."

"Ah, but I am not allowed to call our guests by their first names, let alone without an honorific."

"Then you can call me Toshiro when you're not on duty and no one is around." He insisted, still grinning. She grinned back.

"Sounds fair enough, Toshiro" she said as she tried it out. Toshiro was already turned on and she only just said his name.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "Erm, I mean, what floor?"

She stifled a yawn and Toshiro was slightly disappointed knowing she was going to say she was retiring for the night.

"Hmm…Where are you going?"

"Me?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, Toshiro, you." God, there was his name again.

"I don't know. I guess I was just going to roam around for a while." She looked at him, cocked her eyebrow and leaned over. He caught her scent again and had to hold himself back from touching her.

She pressed a button and stood back. She brought her index finger to her lips. "Shhh. I'm taking you to one of my favorite places onboard."

The elevator stopped on Deck 6. Toshiro was surprised from what he remembered Momo saying, decks 6 and 7 were nothing more than passenger rooms. The doors opened and Rukia was off down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, one my favorite places. I hope you don't think of me as being forward. I'm not just taking you to a room," she said as she stopped in front of the last row of rooms. She slipped her card into the slot and the door opened. "I know you're in one of the owners suites and you have a grand balcony, but this…" she said as she entered the room, went straight to the back door and opened it, "this is more amazing." She said as she stepped though.

Toshiro followed. "It's dark out there." He said. Rukia, who was already at the railing, turned around and frowned. The wind blew her hair in and around her face.

"We're not here for the view, Toshiro. If you want a view, might I suggest one of the upper decks during the day time. But here…" She gestured for him to come over. As he was near, he felt her hands on his shoulders as she guided him to the rail. "Close your eyes."

"This isn't going to be one of those cheesy scenes from the Titanic, is it?"

"You're a grumpy one, aren't you?"

He smiled at her and turned back towards the ocean. He closed his eyes. He felt the wind in his hair and every now and then a soft spray of water. In essence it did feel pretty much close to flying, albeit low level. There was an overall feeling of freedom and a calming sensation that came with the water. It was amazing and nothing like he's ever felt before.

"The other suite is occupied and this one will be on the return trip, but these front rooms on this floor are the only ones you can feel the spray of water. I think it's incredible! I like to come here, if they're empty, and just rejuvenate after a long day."

Toshiro opened his eyes and turned to her. "So, do you show everyone this view?"

Instantly, Rukia blushed. She thanked the heavens it was too dark for him to see. "Actually, I don't. I, uh, wanted to thank you for this afternoon and apologize for snagging you into something personal. You looked tired at dinner so I thought this place might help you too."

Toshiro was surprised. She noticed him at the restaurant? "It's beautiful, thank you for showing me."

Rukia smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She turned her attention forward back to the dark ocean before them.

"I will be," she said. "How about you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

The two of them looked out into the darkness, each adrift in their own thoughts. He didn't know anything about her other than she had an asshole for an ex, yet here they were sharing a comfortable silence.

"This sense of freedom is so powerful. It makes me feel like I can do anything while in reality the opposite is true." He looked at her. She wore a sad frown. "My last name is Kuchiki, the same as this cruise line. My brother owns and runs the company. He and his wife, my sister, started it when they got married. It was nothing more than a ferry company at the time. They were together about five years before she got sick. It was a disease that's hereditary. She died within the year of being diagnosed.

"My brother went nuts after he lost her. He poured everything he had, everything he was into the company and made it what it is today in such a short time. I'm only here out of obligation. My name was out of duty to my sister. I am nothing more than an adopted headache for him."

"I don't believe that. You're doing a great job from what I've seen; especially with that supervisor of yours."

"Ah, Renji," she said. "He wasn't always an asshole. I can't even remember the day I met him as it seems like I've known him all of my life. We grew up together in the orphanage. It wasn't until after my sister had died and I was in high school that my brother found me and adopted me. I never got to meet my sister.

"Anyway, Renji and I, we grew up together and it just made sense we stayed together. No one else understood us the way we understood each other. Things started changing once I was adopted. At first I thought he was just jealous that I was adopted, but it became something more. Over the years he sucked up to my brother while becoming controlling to me. It wasn't until…" She closed her eyes.

"Until…" Toshiro gently pushed her to continue. He was fascinated at how much of her life mirrored his own. She was too beautiful and non deserving of the things she had to endure. He suddenly had the urge to protect her and make sure no one ever hurt her again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have brought you here. I…" Toshiro covered her hand in his, it was like ice. Their eyes locked for a moment as she quickly lost her words. He gently led her back into the grand suite and guided her to the couch where he sat next to her.

"I saw you having dinner with your girlfriend and the look in your eyes. I've…I know that look all too well and I just…" She stopped again. "I'm sorry, I don't do this, I'm not the type to just grab a passenger and tell them my life story. Outside of one other person, no one knows anything about me and I like to keep it that way. I don't know what possessed me to bring you here and make an idiot out of myself." She took a deep breath. "If we could just forget everything that happened today, this evening, I would be forever grateful," she said as she stood up. She was nervously wringing her hands. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, as you know the door will lock itself on your way out. Please, enjoy your stay and I promise I won't bother you anymore. Please accept my deepest apologies. I'm sorry." She said quickly as she rushed out the door.

Toshiro sat back on the couch stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rukia didn't bother with the elevator as she took the stairs back to the casino floor. At 2:am they were closing for the night. It didn't take her long to find that bright orange hair. He was in the corner stacking chairs and was just about finished.

"Hey!" she said as she walked over to him.

"I'm surprised you're still awake!" he said as he stacked his last chair. He turned his attention to her and instantly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong." She said as she turned away. She hated how he could read her.

"Rukia," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her, forcing her to look at him. When indigo met violet he knew. "What did you do?"

"I…I took a passenger into the grand suite and showed him one of my favorite spots."

Ichigo gasped. This was Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. The only girl he's ever known that likes to keep everything to herself. If it wasn't for his keen ability to read her, she would lie to him like the rest of the world and fool them all into thinking she was this strong enigma.

"My cabin or yours?" he asked.

"Yours, I don't want Renji to see me." Ichigo nodded. The crew utilized Deck three as their quarters although the interior rooms were left as the cheap rate passenger fares. Renji managed to get the suite next to Rukia's which meant he was able to monitor her coming and going. While the walls were good at keeping sounds contained, they were thin enough the front door could be heard as it opened and closed.

They made their way down to Deck three. They silently passed Rukia's room and turned the corner. 3001.

"Here's our stop. Not much, but its home for the next month." He opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter first. The room was small compared to the suites, but it held everything you really needed. Immediately to the right was a full bathroom with shower. On the left was a double door closet the same length as the bathroom. The closet ended with a shelving unit which held a small TV and DVD player and radio. A small fridge sat on the floor underneath. A desk and small chair followed. Directly opposite on the right side was a small coffee table and a sleeper sofa, a night stand and a queen sized bed which was up against the wall. A porthole was the room's window.

Rukia walked in, took her shoes off and sat on the couch. Ichigo did the same but sat on his bed and faced her.

"Ok, spill it," he said. "Who and why?"

"It was Hitsugaya-san."

"That short white haired dude that came with his girlfriend?"

"Just because you're the size of a mountain doesn't mean he's short!"

"Yeah well, at least he's taller than you." He said with a grin.

Rukia sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned back. "I ran into him, literally after my run in with Renji. I think he heard us, I don't know. I just know he was there and he caught me before I fell and he asked if I was ok and…"

"What did Renji do?" Ichigo interrupted.

"It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't. Rukia! What did he do?"

"He grabbed me and told me he would get me back for humiliating him earlier. I tried to get away, but he called me a frigid bitch and slapped me. I think he might have heard Hitsugaya-san, I don't know, it all happened so fast."

Ichigo balled his hands into fists. "How dare he touch you after everything he's done!" He was spitting mad and Rukia knew if he found out any other way there would be no stopping him from throwing the bastard overboard.

"Ichigo, please..."It was the softness in her voice that made him stop and look at her. She sat there, her eyes pleading with him to calm down. He had no choice other than to comply. He drew in and let out a huge quantity of air and slowly his color returned.

"I want him off this ship."

"As do I, but there's nothing I can do until we hit Vancouver in two weeks and even then…" Her voice trailed off.

"Even then your brother will believe everything he says."

Rukia closed her eyes.

"So what about this Hitsugaya dude. You ran into him and then?"

"Nothing. I ran into him, he caught me and in that moment. That one single moment when he had his arms around me…it was so…natural. It felt like home. The way a home should feel. The way I've always imagined it would feel."

"So he turns you on, eh?"

Rukia threw one of the couch cushions at him. He caught it before it came anywhere near him as he laughed.

"Tonight when I was filling in for Chad, he and his girlfriend were at the table right across the side of the bar. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but his eyes. They were so full of sadness. It looked like he was betrayed."

"Is that what was happening or are you guessing?"

"Guessing for the most part." She said sheepishly. "But I know that look, Ichigo! And after he was so nice to me earlier with Renji, I just…I wanted to make him smile."

Ichigo sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Did he enjoy the sensations?"

"Yes, I believe he did. At least, until I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"There's more to this tale?"

"I…I guess I was just so comfortable talking with him that I ended up blurting out a lot about myself."

"You didn't tell him about Renji, did you?"

"No, not everything. Not the bad stuff anyway." She saw the look of relief cross his face.

"How did he react?"

"He listened to everything and was so polite. I just…I can't believe I did that."

Ichigo sat back and watched as Rukia flumped forward and put her head in her hands. So, the mighty strong Rukia was a romantic at heart. He smiled. She had a crush and for the first time in her life, she acted on impulse. Too bad it was with a passenger. He shook his head. If Renji ever got word. That thought made him sit up straight.

"Rukia? Did anyone see you two together tonight?" She picked up head up and thought.

"No, I got in the elevator after him. I didn't see anyone in front of the elevator and I didn't see anyone on Deck six when we got there."

"You know what would happen if Renji heard about this."

"I know, I know! I won't do it again, believe me, I think I probably scared him back to his girlfriend," she said with a sad laugh.

"It'll be ok. I've got your back."

"You always do," she said as she smiled at him. "I should get to my room. Unlike you I have duty in the morning as people will want to start planning their Tokyo trips."

"Ok. Good night, Rukia."

"Thank you, Ichigo." She said as she stood. She gave him a smile and a wave before leaving. Ichigo stared at his door for a long while after she left.

* * *

><p>Indeed 7am came very quickly and as Rukia got to her post on Deck 4, there were already several handfuls of people waiting. The desk was set behind the medical facility. There was a combined waiting and lounge area set up in front and around her desk. Various displays of brochures were set out for people to review and plan out what they wanted to do.<p>

Rukia spent the morning and the better part of the afternoon being busy passing out information pamphlets and setting up tours of the city. She didn't have time to think about anything or anyone and didn't notice when a certain red head came to check on her. Satisfied with what he saw, he quickly made haste back to the elevators before he was spotted.

"I've always wanted to go to Disney. Is there time for that?" A woman asked.

"Disney?"

"We're going to be here overnight. Maybe we can stay at the Disney resort for a night! I've always wanted to go. Please, Shiro?"

Rukia looked up and into a set of familiar teal eyes. Her breath caught and her heart seemed to want to climb out of her throat. She grabbed her cup of water, excused herself and swallowed it back down. With her best professional face forward, she turned back to the couple seated in front of her.

"I can get you a price list of the rooms at Disney. The train fare will be 790 yen per person one way. The park tickets are 3500 yen a person, but keep in mind it's only for one park. You have a choice of Disney Land or Disney Sea. Each has its own set of rides, shows and games. I believe Disney Sea has the water park so there might be a bit more to do there.

"I can check into availability and rates of the resort if you wanted to overnight there instead of coming back to the ship."

"We have two days we can see them both, right Shiro?"

Rukia looked at Toshiro who didn't seem keen on the idea at all.

"Of course, there's the Tokyo tower, the observatory, the imperial palace and about a billion other things to see and do in Tokyo. Then again, there is much to see here in Yokohama, there the ship – "

"I'm from Osaka. I'm sick of seeing ships and ports and anything having to do with the marina!" Momo pouted.

"There's Chinatown here, Momo. It's supposed to be the biggest one in Japan." Toshiro said. His irritation was already showing and he didn't appreciate how Momo cut Rukia off. Disney was not on his agenda.

"I don't care, Shiro! I want to go to Disney!"

"I don't, Momo."

"Come on! We'll have so much fun!"

Rukia cleared her throat, "Um, if I may offer a suggestion?" They both stopped their arguing and looked at her. "A few of the crew members are planning on going to Disney. They're even going to stay overnight at the resort. Because we're a cruise line we get a pretty good discount not only with the hotel, but with the parks themselves. If you wanted to go and you don't mind going with a bunch of crazy crew members, I can set you up to go with them."

"Oh Shiro, can I go? I really wanted to go with you, but since you're so dead set on probably wanting to check in on work, this will give us both what we want."

"You don't mind going with a bunch of strangers, Momo?" He asked her.

"They're part of the crew, I'm sure they're trust worthy," she said. "How many and can I meet them before we go?"

Rukia smiled. "As far as I know three are going and you can see them at the same time tonight at the Tahitian lounge on deck 10. The show starts at 8pm."

"Book it! I want to go!" Momo said.

Rukia tapped several keys on the computer. A few minutes later the printer started humming. Rukia pulled out the printed papers, grabbed an envelope and set everything down in front of the pair.

"Ok, we dock at 7am tomorrow morning. You will meet Rangiku Matsumoto right here in this lounge area."

"Oh my gosh! Is that the singer?"

Rukia smiled, "Yes, she is performing tonight at the lounge and can meet with you after her show. She doesn't see anyone before a performance. She says its bad ju-ju..." Rukia and Momo laughed. "Yeah, well, you'll meet her here at 7am, she'll take you to the train station. The train stops right at the park so there are no worries about taking a cab. You'll spend the day at the park and take the tram to the Disney hotel. Now, it's not one of the more fancy rooms as you'll be going under the crew rate, but it's Disney and it's the hotel. You guys can decide on the next day's plans but I highly suggest you are back aboard this ship no later than one hour prior to us leaving which is 5pm Wednesday.

"While we do head counts and try our best not to leave anyone behind, we are bound to a schedule that we need to keep."

"So if we're not back you'll leave us?" Momo said.

"Yes."

"We'll be back by 2pm!" Momo said as she smiled. "Thank you, Shiro! You've just made one of my dreams come true. I've always wanted to go to Disney!" She didn't give him a moment to answer before she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Rukia looked away and straightened out some things on her desk.

Toshiro gently pushed Momo back. "You're welcome. I'm glad we were able to work something out so you could go."

"It would be better if you went with us."

"Momo…"

"I know, I know. It's not your type of place." She grinned.

"6,000 yen is your total. I'm afraid I can't just charge it to your room like the other trips as this one isn't a formal trip, you're going with the crew."

"No problem," Toshiro said as he gave her the money.

"Don't forget to bring money for food and the train."

"And souvenirs!" Momo said.

"Yes, that too," Rukia said. "Thank you for choosing Kuchiki cruise lines to set up your off shore excursion. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I wish you both a good afternoon." She finished her rehearsed speech and folded up the information. She put it in the envelope and handed it to Toshiro. His fingers brushed her palm as he took it from her. It was like a shot of electricity went through both of them.

Rukia quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him. He seemed to have the same expression as her as he looked back.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I get the cost for visiting the Tokyo tower?" The voice broke the spell Rukia seemed to be under. She tore her eyes away from Toshiro and looked at the little old lady in front of her.

"Of course, Madam. How many in your party?

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked at his hand as it still seemed to tingle from their touch. <em>What the hell was that? <em>He thought as he glanced back at the desk. Rukia was already busy with the next group of people. He sighed before catching up with Momo who was already by the elevator.

"Where to?"

"I think I want to check out some of those shops I've passed by before. Can I get a nice outfit for the lounge tonight? I don't have anything nice to wear in front of Matsumoto-sama!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. She was a singer, and one on a boat for that matter, not royalty. "Sure."

"We only have five hours till the show! I didn't ask if we needed tickets or if we could just show up. I mean, they would have to control it somehow, right? You can't have the entire ship in one spot, right?"

"No, Momo, I suppose not. I'll tell you what, I'll go back and check with the desk; get some tickets if needed while you go shopping. We'll meet back in our room in two hours, maybe order room service for a light dinner before the show. How does that sound?"

Momo threw her arms around his neck. "That sounds perfect! Thank you, Shiro!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into the elevator. She waved as the doors closed.

Toshiro turned back around and headed towards the excursion desk. Rukia had finished with the old lady and was straightening up her desk. There were a few people around, but no one looking for services. He was almost to her desk when he heard someone call her name. Toshiro ducked behind the corner before he was seen.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out as he came strolling over.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo, how are you?" Upon closer inspection he looked troubled.

"Renji asked me to find you. He wants you to meet with him over dinner to discuss the crew assignments for the trip home." Ichigo said as he reached her desk. Rukia felt like she was going to throw up.

"Ok," she managed, "Did he say where he wanted to meet?"

"The lounge at 7pm."

Rukia closed her eyes. She had a hard enough time dealing with him on a professional basis especially since he kept wanting to make it personal. She sighed, opened her eyes and gave Ichigo a reassuring smile.

"It'll be ok."

"Do you want me to switch with Chad? He's bar tending there tonight."

"No, it's ok. The Captain should be there as he has to approve any changes. It'll be ok, besides, I have to tend to a guest right after the meeting."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Hitsugaya-san's companion is going to Tokyo with Matsumoto and company so I need to make sure the introductions are taken care of properly."

Ichigo smiled. "And tending to the customer's needs is something he can't interfere with. That's a relief. Rukia, this is a long trip, you're not going to be able to avoid him forever. Have you talked to your brother?"

"Yes, as soon as I found out he was on board. I told him everything. At first he didn't believe me, but just when he was starting to come around, Renji called and filled his head with all kinds of crap. Now, he's not sure who to believe."

"And you're not going to press the issue?"

"Ichigo, I've been humiliated enough. I'll just avoid him as much as I can and show my brother that no matter what, I can do this."

"Is that why you're working down here?"

"If I can learn it all from the ground up, my bother won't have to question my knowledge of the inner workings of the business for I'm going to learn it firsthand." Determination showed in her eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "I have your back."

"I know, and I'll be forever grateful. Don't worry about tonight, ok? It'll be alright."

"Fine. Meet me after my shift again?"

"I thought you were going with Hisagi and Ishida in the morning and heading to Akihabara to get all your computer things?"

"Yeah, but Hisagi's shift doesn't end until an hour after we're docked. We're planning on leaving at 8:30. We need to be back by 11 as Ishida's inspections on the instruments starts Thursday morning. Ah, which reminds me, what are you going to do on your day off tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'll stay close and stay in Yokohama. I might check out Chinatown."

"By yourself?"

"Ichigo, I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Ok, well I'll see you later."

"See ya!" She smiled as the man left.

Rukia sighed. She didn't look forward to meeting with Renji at all. She didn't have long to dwell on it as her thoughts were interrupted.

"We forgot to ask, are tickets required for the show tonight?" Rukia looked up and smiled.

"Yes, they are."

"Can I charge them to my room?"

"No."

"Oh, so I can just pay you for them."

"Nope," she said as she smiled. Toshiro caught the sparkle in her eyes. She was being difficult on purpose. He stifled a smirk and lowered his voice.

"What would you have me do for them then?"

Rukia's eyes grew wide at his rather bold question. Recovering quickly, she tapped her index on her chin as if in thought before letting out a small laugh. To Toshiro, it was a beautiful sound.

"Absolutely nothing," she smiled, "I've already printed them out for you and put them in the envelope."

"I see, you're quite efficient, thank you."

"Not really, but you're welcome."

Toshiro started to walk away but thought of something.

"I want to thank you for setting up Momo with that Disney trip."

"Oh, it's not a problem. She looked like she really wanted to go."

"Yeah, she's one of those kids who never grew up," he said as he shook his head. "I,uh, was going to check out Chinatown tomorrow, you know, nothing too far away as I'll be using Momo's time away to check in with my work. Anyway, would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to, but…I shouldn't," she looked down. "I-I'm…"

"Don't worry about it, forget I asked. Thanks for the information." He said curtly as he left. He didn't look back as he turned the corner to the elevators.

Rukia sighed knowing the change in his mood was her fault. Strangely, she felt sad. "It's probably for the best, he has a girlfriend anyway." She said softly. She looked around, put up her "Be back at:" sign and shut down her computer. There was another girl due to come in in a half hour to take over the night shift.

Blaming Renji for her state of depression, she made her way back to her room to change for the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own "Somewhere My Love" (Sinatra), "He Touched Me" (Streisand)**

**Thank you all for your great reviews! Thank you also to those reading! I hope you're enjoying! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Rukia was nervous almost to the point in throwing up. She checked herself in her bathroom mirror once more. She changed into a newly pressed uniform. Everything was spotless as she knew he would find something to comment on. She brushed her hair one last time, trying to put that stubborn bang behind her ear. When it fell back into place, she sighed.

"Let's get this over with," she murmured.

She opened her cabin door only to find big red standing there as if he was waiting for her.

"Good evening, Rukia. You're looking sharp, although you're a bit pale. Is there something wrong?" Renji asked. His demeanor was entirely different from the previous day.

"No, not a thing," she said as she side stepped him and continued to the elevator.

"Captain Ukitake will not be joining us," he said with a smirk.

"What? Why not? He has to approve any changes to the schedules."

"Rukia, it's no big deal. We make the changes and then he'll sign off on them later. He doesn't need to sit through the boring planning phase anyway."

"I wish you would have told me."

"Ah, well, I'm sorry you're not in the know like I am."

"You're such an arrogant prick," Rukia mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I hope they have those garlic bread sticks. I like those."

They reached the deck and walked into the lounge. Rukia noticed Toshiro and Momo were already there. Toshiro gave her a cold glance before returning to his conversation. Rukia was a little shocked at his reaction to seeing her, but again, decided it was for the best. She didn't want any misunderstandings to take place.

Renji guided her to a table away from the crowd but still able to see the stage. He held out the seat for her.

"See? I'm not the big bad monster you play me off to be."

"Renji…"

"Rukia, we're here to work, now let's get these changes made," he said as he pulled his iPad out of his pocket. He opened a scheduling program which outlined the return trip. "I'm not sure if you know, but several crew members have decided to make this a one way trip. While there are a few coming aboard to replace them, there's not enough coming for the amount that want to leave."

Rukia was again surprised at the change of attitude. It was only the previous day he had her pinned to the wall while he spouted threats to her. Now he was all business like and polite. The Renji she used to be in love with. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them. She put her elbow on the table and her hand in her hair as she thought.

"How does the engine room look?"

"Engines and boat maintenance are covered. The tower is covered along with operations. It is the service department that's taking the hit."

"Hmm…I see. Chad put in a request to stay?" Rukia thought about the big Mexican bartender and smiled. For his size, his mild mannered personality didn't match.

"Uh, Chad, Chad…Yeah, he has a distant relative he just discovered. That will leave us two short on bar tending. The spa is short handed along with entertainment. Apparently Matsumoto-san and company are going to be leaving us stranded for the return trip."

"Really? Didn't you know this prior to leaving? We could have booked a band or something."

"There wasn't enough time," Renji snapped back.

"Fine, I'll figure something out. Maybe we can do a dance competition or a singing one. That would take up a few nights and get the passengers involved instead of just sitting there."

Renji smiled, "I like that brain of yours."

Rukia wanted to spray herself down with Lysol as she just felt icky sitting across from him. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a peak at Toshiro. His eyes were solely on his companion, no, _girlfriend_. Why was this becoming an issue? Why did it hurt to see him look so coldly towards her?

"I can tend bar a few nights to help out there. What else?"

"That about covers it. Great ideas, Rukia, well, except for that one that won't work out."

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, the show was about to start.

"Rukia…I want to apologize for yesterday. I let you upset me and I took it back out on you. I was wrong and I apologize."

Rukia looked at him sitting across from her. "Renji…"

"Look, don't say anything, ok? Just let my apology sink in and enjoy the show. Enjoy your night and enjoy your day off tomorrow. Any plans?"

"Uh…no…nothing yet."

"Not going with Kurosaki and company?"

Rukia smiled, "No. I'll be staying close to the ship."

"Ah, well that's good then," Renji said as he stood up. "I'm going to take the changes to Ukitake for approval. If something comes up, can I find you here?"

"Yes, I'll be here. I have to take a couple to meet Rangiku-san after the show as they're going with her to Disneyland."

"I see; something to do with your excursion deal. Well, I'll talk to you later then." He said as he left.

Rukia was left looking after him wondering what brought his change of mood on. She didn't have long to ponder as a piano and saxophone started playing. A voice could be heard from off stage as the first few notes of "Somewhere My Love" started playing.

Rangiku emerged onto the stage. Her full length silver sequined dress was set off by the lights on stage. It was a no sleeve low cut v-neck dress. Her large breasts were barely contained. Her long wavy blond hair cascaded around them, seeming to accentuate them.

"_Somewhere, my love, there will be songs to sing  
>Although the snow covers the hopes of Spring<br>Somewhere a hill blossoms in green and gold  
>And there are dreams, all that your heart can hold<br>Someday we'll meet again, my love  
>Someday whenever the Spring breaks through<em>

_You'll come to me out of the long-ago  
>Warm as the wind, soft as the kiss of snow<br>Till then, my sweet, think of me now and then  
>Godspeed, my love, till you are mine again"<em>

During the jazz instrumental, Rangiku walked off the stage and mingled, rather flirted, with the passengers in the front row of tables.

_Someday we'll meet again, my love  
>I said "someday whenever that Spring breaks through"<em>

_You'll come to me out of the long-ago  
>Warm as the wind, and as soft as the kiss of snow<br>Till then, my sweet, think of me now and then  
>Godspeed, my love, till you are mine again!<em>

The number ended and everyone was clapping. Rangiku smiled her brilliant smile and bowed to everyone.

"Thank you! Thank you! Welcome to the Tahitian Lounge everyone! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku and I'll be doing my best to keep you entertained this evening. The dance floor is open, so please, feel free to grab the one you love and take them for a twirl…" She smile and mouthed something to the small band which was made up of a piano, drums, saxophone, base, keyboards and guitar.

_He touched me, he put his hand near mine_

_And then he touched me._

_I felt a sudden tingle when he touched me_

_A sparkle, a glow_

_He knew it, it wasn't accidental_

_No, he knew it_

_He smiled and seem to tell me so all through it_

_He knew it, I know_

_He's real and the world is alive and shining_

_I feel such a wonderful drive t'wards valentining_

_He touched me, I simply have to face the fact_

_He touched me_

_Control myself and try to act_

_As if I remember my name_

Rukia's thoughts returned to earlier that day. Those teal eyes felt like they were looking into her soul. His tanned skin was a contrast to his stark white hair. The way his strong arms felt around her. Rukia closed her eyes. She had to stop. This was a passenger. Not only was he a passenger he was a _taken_ passenger. She remembered his touch as their hands brushed earlier. It sent electricity through her body. What was that?

She looked and found their table empty. After a short scan, she found them on the dance floor. He was dressed similar to the previous night. Damn, he was hot. His arms were wrapped around his slightly taller girlfriend. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few tendrils of curls out, framing her face. She wore a strapless black dress that came to her knees. The material was sparkly although nothing as drastic as what Rangiku had on. Overall, she was pretty, Rukia admitted as she sighed.

She inhaled sharply as she realized she had been caught staring at the couple as she found herself meeting a cold gaze. She quickly looked away. _I'll introduce them during intermission and that will be that. Why am I even thinking about him?_ She asked herself.

The number ended and there was more applause.

"Wow, you guys are too kind to me, this evening! We're going to liven things up a bit with a few instrumentals. I'll be back in a few and I'll take your requests," she said as she bowed again before walking off stage.

Rukia moved to meet up with her as she was coming down. She flashed her big smile and threw her arms around the small girl.

"Rukia-chan! It's been too long! I have missed you so much! How have you been? Are you still seeing tall red and handsome?"

Rukia was crushed between the larger woman's assets and gently pushed herself out of the woman's grasp. She took a deep breath.

"Rangiku-san! Yes, it has been a while and no, I'm not with Renji anymore."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, maybe this cruise together will put you back on the right track. He loves you, you know."

Rukia gave a half smile, "I've got a guest that will be going to Disney with you tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Of course not! The more the merrier!"

"Come, I'll take you to their table so you can meet them."

Rukia guided the tall blond to the center of the room where the dance floor ended and the tables began. She noticed they were seated and was relieved. The faster this was done, the better.

"Rangiku-san, I would like to present to you, Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori-san will be accompanying you tomorrow."

"Hitsugaya-san, Hinamori-san, may I present Matsumoto Rangiku." They all bowed to each other. Toshiro stood and offered Rangiku a chair which she took. Rukia noticed immediately Toshiro wouldn't look at her.

Rukia smiled at everyone, "If you will all please excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Ohhh, Ruki," Rangiku pouted, "Stay with us as I make my new friend," she said as she patted Momo's hand.

Rukia shook her head, "I'm sorry Ran, there's something I need to follow up on."

"Ok then," Rangiku said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds great!" Rukia replied, turning to the rest of the table, "I hope you all enjoy your evening."

Toshiro watched her half run, half walk out of the lounge.

"So, I hear you're going to go to Disney with me tomorrow," Rangiku started off.

"If you ladies wouldn't mind, but I need to excuse myself for a few minutes." Both gave him a small nod as they were quickly engrossed about their trip the next day.

Toshiro left the lounge and scanned the open area where the jogging track was. Hearing clanking on the stairs he looked down in time to see Rukia turn for the next set. He wasn't sure why he was following her, especially since she turned down seeing the sights with him. That hurt and he didn't understand why. Of course she wouldn't be able to fraternize with the passengers, hell that damn red head was already making her life hard and she was doing a good job.

Toshiro stopped mid step. It was her expression when he and Momo were dancing. The way she looked at him, she looked, sad. Those violet eyes of hers, they could reduce any man into a puddle. He was curt to her, he knew. He was embarrassed and he took it out on her. He was stupid. Momo would always play it off and ignore him until he came around. Rukia was not Momo.

He reached the next deck and still heard the clattering so he continued on. Deck 8, deck 7, deck 6, the clattering stopped and he knew her destination. He pushed the stairwell door to Deck 6 and hurried down the hall. He grabbed the door to the suite right before it closed. He opened it and slipped inside. She was standing on the railing out on the balcony. Her eyes were closed.

Toshiro watched her from inside. He watched as her hair danced and her uniform hugged her curves. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He didn't want to see her upset and he cursed himself for being an ass. Realizing he was running out of bathroom excuse time, he reluctantly tore his gaze away from her and went back up to the lounge.

"Shiro! There you are! I was beginning to think you snuck out on me and went to the computer room." Toshiro frowned.

"No, Momo, you saw me work from the room on my laptop while we were waiting on dinner."

"Well, you didn't miss anything. Rangiku is about to get back on stage. I'm going to meet her in the morning and we should be back on the boat no later than 2pm. Is that ok?" She asked.

"That's fine. I hope you have a really wonderful time."

They sat in silence as they listened to Rangiku sing.

"I think tomorrow would have been better if I could have shared it with you though," she pouted. "You know, it's not too late if you change your mind."

"Momo, can you picture me at Disney? Seriously?"

Momo started at her boyfriend and cocked her head before bursting out in laughter. "No, I ss-s-s-suppose not! I bet you would look adorable in mouse ears though!"

"Not on your life, Momo."

"Oh please! I'll buy them for you and everything!"

"No."

She finally stopped laughing and put her hand in his.

"Thank you for dancing with me earlier. It was really nice."

"Yes. It was," he said as he looked at her. She yawned. "Tired?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to head back so I can be fully rested for tomorrow. Good night, Shiro." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Momo," Toshiro said as he squeezed her hand.

Rangiku's number ended and Momo went back to the room. Toshiro looked at his watch and saw it was nearing 12:30am. He headed back down to deck 5 and walked through the casino area. He was easy to spot with that orange hair of his. Ichigo. He was dealing at the blackjack table. Toshiro went to the cage and signed for some chips. Apparently his company sprung a few thousand yen for him to gamble.

He took a seat at the blackjack table and put a few chips down. Ichigo looked up at the new comer. If he recognized him or not, there was no telling as his face was blank. He quickly dealt Toshiro some cards.

Toshiro waited for the other two people at the table to decide what they were doing.

"Hit," he said when it was his turn. 4 up, 10 down, 7 just dealt. And so it went with Toshiro winning several hands in a row. The other two people at the table left as it was nearing 2am.

"Last hand, sir," Ichigo said as he dealt Toshiro 10 down ace on top.

Toshiro smiled, "Sure thing, I'm good."

Rukia walked in just as Ichigo dealt the dealers hand. He looked up and smiled. He added another card to his pile and ended up busting.

"House busted, you win again, sir."

"Congratulations, Hitsugaya-san!" Rukia said. She was determined no matter what his reaction she wasn't going to let it bother her.

Toshiro turned to her and smiled. "Thank you. It seems I was on a pretty good streak tonight."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, almost cleaned the house out."

"Oh! You better not let your boss hear that! You'll be back to sweeping the sludge in the engine room," Rukia joked.

"Thank you for a great evening. Rukia-san, thank you again for taking care of my companion with tomorrows arrangements. She is happy so I am happy," he said as he looked at her and eyed Ichigo.

"You're very welcome, Hitsugaya-san. I hope she has a great time."

"Good night," he said as he left.

"So," Ichigo said as he looked at her, "How did the meeting with Renji go?"

"He apologized to me for his behavior and even told me he was wrong. Aside from that, everything was business and then he left."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. I was shocked. I'm not sure what to make of it, so I'll just take it as he's ready to deal on a professional level which is great as that's the only way I'll deal with him."

"Wow… Watch yourself, Rukia. He's not the type to just turn over a new leaf like that."

She smiled sadly, "I know."

"Are you ready for your day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't have much planned, but I do want to be off the boat by 9. I figured I can let myself sleep in a little bit. Enjoy your time in Aki!"

"Computer capital of Tokyo? Hell yeah!"

"You're such a geek!"

They both laughed.

"I'm glad he wasn't an ass tonight, Rukia."

"Me too...I think I'm going to turn in so I can get an early start on sleeping in."

"Good night, Rukia."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happi coats – the ones I have (and so the one Rukia has) are knee length kimonos. You wear them around the house like lounge wear. They come in different fabrics, silk being one of them along with a variety of patterns and colors. **

**Yokohama is a really nice city – after being fortunate enough to spend 4 years in Japan outside Tokyo, I would highly recommend to anyone, if you're able – go! You won't regret it. **

**Ok, so enough about me…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Rukia was standing in front of one of the many food vendors that lined the streets of Chinatown. It was one of the largest China town's in the world.

"Manju?" She asked one of the vendors. The old lady smiled her toothless grin and nodded. She handed Rukia a fresh steamed bun. Rukia paid and continued to walk down the busy road.

She stopped to look at a few happi coats when she heard a voice behind her.

"I think you would look great in that violet one."

Rukia quickly turned around and found herself staring into a beautiful set of teal eyes.

"H-Hitsugaya-san!" She said as she blushed.

"Toshio. You're not on duty and no one from the ship is around. I looked."

"Y-you looked?" She asked, shocked.

"Yup," he said as he stretched, "Can't have our ship's entertainment coordinator in trouble for hanging out with a lonely passenger."

Rukia scoffed. "I'd hardly think you're lonely."

Toshiro made a show of looking to his left and to his right. "Hmm, well, considering I'm alone, I would."

"That's only a matter of perspective. You weren't alone last night, nor will you be tomorrow night," she said.

"Hmph. So, are you going to buy the violet one?"

Rukia picked it up and brought it up to her chin. She loved the soft feeling of silk. "I don't know."

The proprietor came out just then and reiterated the price. Before Rukia knew what happened, Toshiro had paid the vendor for it. Rukia looked at him, stunned.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's my way of apologizing for being an ass yesterday."

"Huh?" She felt her heart start to beat faster.

"When you turned me down I was more embarrassed then I wanted to admit to myself and I took it out on you. My apologies," he said as he presented her with his purchase.

"I…I can't…"

"Just say thank you." He said as he smiled warmly at her. Rukia was already lost in his eyes.

"Th-thank you…Toshiro," she said as she smiled and took the bag.

"Well, we didn't leave the ship together, we didn't plan this trip together, so what's wrong with just running into each other?"

"I-I suppose nothing," Rukia said wishing she would stop stuttering like a fool.

"Come on, there's more see," he said as he gestured for her to follow.

Rukia smiled and took off after him.

They spent the morning checking out the different vendors and the sights. Rukia took pictures and secretly included one of Toshiro. She was having the best time of her life. The more they talked, the more comfortable they became with each other.

Soon it was lunch time. "Ramen?" Rukia suggested

"Sounds good," he replied.

They walked to the end of the street to a ramen vendor and ducked behind the curtain and sat down in one of the two tables.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I work for Seireitei Corp. I'm one of the project managers there."

Rukia's eyes grew. "Really? You're so…"

"Young? Yeah," he said as he blushed, "I'm the youngest they've ever had."

"You must have worked very hard to achieve that," she said impressed.

"Yeah, I suppose that's part of the problem."

"Problem?"

"Between Momo and I. We're childhood friends. We grew up together and just ended up staying together. It seemed logical since I haven't met anyone that I would remotely be interested in," _until you. _He finished in his mind. "To get where I got took a lot of long hours and she was supportive. When I made manager I asked her to move in. I guess she thought all of the hard work was done, but it was really just beginning. Yes, I had the position, but now, being the youngest, I have to keep working hard to prove to the others I deserve to be there. I don't know, maybe it's all in my mind."

"No. Not at all. I know exactly what you mean. Because of my last name, people think I have everything handed to me which is one reason I've decided to work our lines from the ground up."

"Yeah, I suppose you would understand."

"You know, you don't have to tell me anything," Rukia said as she looked into his eyes and held his gaze.

"You're easy to talk to."

"Hmph, I get that a lot," she said with a half smile.

"I guess if I were to blame my problems on anything it would have to be my job. I thought things were going ok. Momo was complaining again about my long hours and I thought I would make it up to her. On our one year anniversary of her living with me I took the evening off and came home early. I thought I would surprise her, but she ended up surprising me instead. She was in our bed with some jerk she met at her job."

Rukia cringed, "Oh no!"

"I told her we were done and to get out. She didn't have anywhere to go. I'm all she's ever known since her parents died. I ended up letting her stay. She's been asking for forgiveness ever since. We decided to take this cruise to work on our relationship."

"Ah," Rukia said. "You probably should have gone to Disney with her then."

Toshiro laughed. "I don't do well with crowds and I don't like theme parks."

"Too childish?"

"Considering I still get called one because of my height…"

Rukia laughed, "Oh please! I was asked by a guest yesterday if I needed help finding my mommy while I was grabbing some lunch."

Toshiro laughed. As he laughed he realized he hasn't had a good time like this in a very long time. Rukia was beautiful, smart, funny and had a lot in common with him. It was like she was made for him.

"Would I be intrusive if I asked you about Abarai?"

Rukia almost choked on a noodle.

"What about him?"

"Something tells me it didn't end well."

"It didn't. Did you know there's a ramen museum not too far from here?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Rukia said as she dug a brochure out from the pocket of her jeans. She scanned the back for directions. "We can take the train here to Yokohama, switch from the Negishi line to the Yokohama line. Just a few stops. It's not that far of a walk from the station."

"We?"

Rukia turned red. "Ahh, my apologies….I…"

"Rukia, I would love to go to the ramen museum with you. Is there anything else around here that interests you?"

"There's, um, the Sky Garden Observatory and I wanted to see Cosmo World lit up tonight. I've heard it was very colorful."

"Cosmo World?"

"Yes, it's a small theme park. They have that huge Ferris wheel I'm sure you saw before getting off the ship."

"Yes, I did."

"It doubles as a clock. I've always wanted to see it all lit up."

"A clock, huh?"

"That's what it says. As many times as we've been through here before I've never gotten to see what I wanted. It was always what Renji wanted and what he wanted was the beer factory or staying on board to make sure this was right or that was taken care of."

"Surely you could have done what you wanted while he did that?"

"No. Renji was very controlling. I wasn't able to leave the ship on my own and even when I was onboard I had to report to him four times a day. That was outside of spending all meals with him."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "Your brother let him treat you this way? Someone else in his employ?"

"That's the dynamics of our relationship. I was adopted out of obligation to my sister. Renji and I were best of friends for as long as I can remember so when I was adopted, Renji still hung out with me as much as possible. My brother looked to him rather than me as someone he could rely on to help run the business."

"Hence why he's manager?"

"Something like that. My brother and Renji were so sure we would end up together that he figured he would go ahead and let Renji manage part of the company."

"So why didn't you end up together?"

"It's cliché but Renji changed. We were the best of friends, but once we started officially dating right when I was adopted he turned into a control freak. It started small, you know, asking where I was going, who I was going to be with. Then it progressed to what I wore outside. Soon it got physical. He would always apologize and I would always forgive him because I didn't think anyone would love me like he did. I mean, he was my childhood friend, who else would know me as well?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and nodded. He seemed to remember thinking something along those lines not too long ago.

"Anyway, once it became physical, it was hard to break out. It wasn't until…wow," Rukia laughed a nervous little laugh. "You're pretty easy to talk to as well."

Toshiro smiled but he was frowning inside. He didn't like where this was going. He had a feeling what was coming next and had to swallow before he threw up his lunch. He hated men who felt the need to use their strength over a woman.

"Something else we have in common, ne?" He said, "Come on, let's go see the history of ramen."

Toshiro paid the check in spite of Rukia's objections and paid for the train and the entrance to the museum. Rukia managed to beat him to paying the entrance fee for the Observatory.

"Hey! The man is supposed to pay for everything," he semi pouted.

"You're thinking of when we date," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. She popped some change into one of those pay binoculars and looked around the harbor. It was early evening and the sun was just setting.

_When we date._ Toshiro found himself liking that thought. While she was distracted, he let his eyes roam over her body. She was only in jeans and a white t-shirt but she made even that look beautiful. She had an air of elegance and grace around her that he found himself attracted to; that and her firm round ass. Toshiro had to quickly change his line of thinking as he found himself stiffen.

He looked at the floor, he looked through the window. Eventually he looked back at her and wondered what she would think if he just slammed her up against the wall and took her right then. Oh god…that wasn't helping.

"The view though this thing is amazing! Did you want to look through it before the time runs out?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the view.

"No, I'm uh, actually enjoying the view from right where I am."

"Suit yourself. It's gorgeous."

"Yes, yes it is," he said as he looked at her. He closed his eyes forced his mind on something else. He didn't have long to get rid of this, now painful, hardon he had. He thought about work, he thought about his Grandmother. Suddenly an image of Momo popped in his head. That did it.

"Toshiro! Look! The lights are coming on!" She said excitedly.

"Come on, maybe we can get something to eat at this Cosmo World."

"But I thought theme parks weren't your thing?"

"Do you want to go?" She looked into his teal eyes and nodded. "Then I will take you."

_He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend_, Rukia kept chanting as they left the Observatory and made their way to the pier and Cosmo World. There was no entrance fee, only if you ride the rides.

"Yakitori?"

"Oo, yum!" Rukia said as they found a stand just inside the entrance. The evening bade farewell to the sun. The night was aglow with many colors from the neon lights at the park. "It's so beautiful! Toshiro! The Ferris wheel!"

It was indeed a clock and a ride. Its colors slowly changed from shades of red into purples.

"Do you want to get on?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Scared?"

"N-no!" she said defiantly. She hung her head and let out a sigh, "Ok, maybe a little."

"Says the fearless woman who stands on the railing of a cruise ship?"

"But it goes so high."

"Are you telling me you're afraid of heights?"

"No! There's just a reason I'm so short. You know, close to the ground."

Toshiro laughed. "I think you're afraid. Come on, you're safe with me," he said and in a bold move he took her hand and led her through the crowd.

Her hand was small and delicate while his was larger and strong. Rukia smiled at the contrast. He felt warm and comforting and for a while, she let herself enjoy the moment.

He felt that same tingle rip though his body when he grabbed her hand. He was thrilled at the sensation. If this was what he felt when he held her hand, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he touched her elsewhere or even kissed her. His body shuddered with excitement. He's never felt like this before, so alive and free and it was all her doing. She was like a drug he was slowly becoming addicted to. Her smile, her laugh, he found himself wanting to do anything to keep them.

They reached the entrance to the ride and lucky for them, no line. Toshiro paid the fee and the car handler opened the door for them. They had to walk to catch up and get in as the ride did not stop.

The entire car was made out of clear material so you had a 360 degree view of everything around you. Rukia went in and sat, Toshiro took the other side, the door was shut and they were on their way. Toshiro noticed the way Rukia fiddled with her fingers and moved to sit next to her.

She let out a small squeak as the car rocked with his movement. He smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her and covered her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Toshiro…I…yes," she whispered.

"Then sit back and relax. Close your eyes and just feel the car. It's not so unlike that big ship of yours is it?"

Immediately Rukia felt her nerves calm. What was it about this man? She wondered. Her breathing became even and her hands were still. Her skin burned at his touch which she found herself wanting more of.

Toshiro took his time studying her. Her pale skin was flawless; her soft silky hair was beautiful, her petite frame sexy. She was stunningly beautiful from her violet eyes and her full pink lips down to her tiny feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hold on, just a few minutes more." He replied.

She licked her lips with her tiny pink tongue and Toshiro couldn't stand it. It took every ounce of restraint he had to not kiss her and then ravage her. How his body wanted her. His breath quickened and he had to force his eyes away from her or she would soon think he was some perverted ass like her ex.

"I'm going to remove my hand, but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

He removed his hand shifted so he was out of her view. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes."

Rukia opened her eyes and was amazed and awed at the same time. They reached the top of the wheel. She had a panoramic view of the city at night all lit up. It was beautiful.

"It's breathtaking!" she said as she turned towards Toshiro. "Absolutely...breathtaking," she said looking into his eyes no longer caring about the view.

"Yes, it certainly is. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," he replied staring intently into hers. He put his hand on her face and traced her lips with his thumb.

Rukia's heart was racing in her chest. She cradled her head in his palm and lowered her lashes. Toshiro gently brought her closer and leaned in. Electricity shocked them both as their lips barely touched. Rukia returned the kiss and brought her hand up and plunged it into his soft hair, pulling him closer.

Toshiro pulled her into his lap, not breaking the kiss. He needed to have more contact. He pressed his palm against her back, pushing her towards him. Again, he was surprised at how small she was. She fit so well against him, not like Momo at all where several positions were just uncomfortable.

He traced her lower lip with his tongue and took advantage as she moaned. She tasted better than anything he's ever known. Their tongues danced and caressed each other as they both explored each other.

Rukia broke for air and looked into those powerful teal eyes.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"No!" she said cutting him off. She placed her finger tips against his lips and lowered her voice to a whisper, "No. Don't you dare apologize to me. Not unless…not unless you regret it." She looked intently in his eyes. Waiting.

Waiting for what? Rejection?

Toshiro pulled her in for another kiss, this time with more confidence, more passion, more need. Rukia was surprised at the difference, but liked it all the more. It was rough and rugged, full of passion. She melted against his lips as she pressed her small body against his.

As they parted for air again, they realized their car was at the bottom of the wheel, the ride and the moment was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: AWWWW! They finally kissed! Yeah, that was my favorite chapter writing so far too… I'm glad you guys liked it! This one is less HitsuRuki and gets more into her relationship with Ichigo and her history with Renji. Not to worry as the next chapter Momo comes back to the ship! Mwhahaha…**

**And yes, there is an actual Ramen museum :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Toshiro was the happiest he has been since getting the manager position at Seireitei. _She kissed me back. _The car opened and they got out. He took her hand and led her through the maze of people and lights of the small theme park.

"Where would you like to go now?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Rukia wasn't paying attention. She was still reeling from the sensation of his lips on hers. She had to get a hold of herself. She had to…

"What would you like to do next?"

"Um…I don't know. I, um, think we did everything on my list," _and a few things not on the list._

"Do you need to get back to the ship?" She looked at him with her big violet eyes. She didn't want this incredible day to end. She didn't want to go back to the ship, back to where Renji was waiting for her, back to where Toshiro's girlfriend was waiting for him. His girlfriend.

"Y-yes. We…or rather I should…get going. I…Th-thank you for today, Hitsugaya-san," she said as she bowed. She turned to leave but he caught her hand.

"Hey!" He knew she was thinking about something and it changed her demeanor. He didn't like it. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I- I just need to get back to the ship. I have to work tomorrow," she said as she avoided his eyes. Why the hell was she stuttering again? Damn it.

"Rukia," Toshiro pulled her to the side, out of everyone's way. "I don't regret one second of being with you today. I don't regret kissing you." She looked at him, shocked, "Do you? Do you regret kissing me?"

"Y-you have a…a girlfriend, Hitsugaya-san. I-I acted totally inappropriate. I never should have – "

"You're not answering my question," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Do you regret kissing me?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm a horrible person, but no. I don't. That's why I can't see you anymore. Please understand, I-I'm sorry," she said as her eyes filled. She put her hand over her mouth and took off.

Toshiro started after her, but found he lost her in the crowd. He foolishly entertained the thought that if he kissed her his desire for her would end. It only grew and intensified. He wanted her, all of her to be his alone. He wanted to mark her as his. He wanted to be the one she thought about. He wanted to be the one she reached for. He wanted to be the one she desired; desired as much as he desired her.

He made his way back to the ship, to his room. It was nice and quiet without Momo there.

Momo.

His girlfriend.

He pushed that thought out of his head as he sat on the couch. He closed his eyes and recalled the sensations he felt when Rukia was in his arms. The way her small body fit with his. They way her lips felt on his.

Toshiro took his pants off and reached into his boxers. He took his painfully throbbing member in his hand and thought about the woman he wanted. The woman he needed. It only took a few strokes before he made a mess of himself.

He smiled as he drifted off, "Rukia…"

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your day off, Rukia?"<p>

"R-Renji!" Rukia had gone back to the ship and reached the third deck. She was shocked to find Renji waiting for her outside of her door.

"What did you do?"

"I went to Chinatown. I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, it's a shame I never took you, huh?"

"You would have liked the many food vendors they have there."

"Bah! I can get squid on a stick back home, why would I get it here?"

"Yeah, well. If you'll excuse me…"

"Rushing off to your room already? The night is young. Why don't you join me in mine for some drinks?"

"I-I don't think so, Renji. I need to get up early tomorrow to greet the new guests." Rukia moved towards her door only to watch helplessly as Renji moved to block her.

"Just one drink, Rukia. For old time's sake?"

"F-fine," Rukia said as she wasn't really given a choice. "Just let me put my things away." Renji smiled and opened his door for her. His room was identical to hers, identical to Ichigo's. They were all the same down here.

Rukia shuddered as she heard the door close with a click. She continued in and sat on the couch. Renji had a bottle of wine already out and in a bucket of ice. Two glasses sat next to it on the coffee table. He picked up a glass and poured.

"I missed you today," he said as he handed the glass to her.

She smiled uneasily at him.

"You realize this is the first time we've been here and you left the ship without telling me?"

"I wasn't aware I still had to report to you where I was going on my day off."

"As your boss, it would have been nice to know how to get a hold of you if there was an emergency. But as your…friend, I would have liked to have gone with you."

"Why? My interests never interested you before."

"I was selfish."

Rukia looked at the floor. What was he doing? Why was she here?

"I talked to your brother today." Rukia's eyes snapped to his and waited. "He sends his regards and we'll be seeing him when we dock in Vancouver."

"Good," Rukia said as she slowly comprehended why he was being so nice.

"Look, I'll be honest with you," he said as he sat beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "I've missed you, Rukia. I've missed everything about you. Your smile, your hair, your – "

"Renji stop!" Rukia said as she stood up.

"Your brother thinks you're making a mistake by breaking up with me."

"Well, he doesn't know everything that went on does he?"

"Oh he knows," Renji said. Rukia paled. "In fact, he was the one who suggested it."

Rukia felt sick. She backed up and felt herself hit the desk. Renji was instantly in front of her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Come on baby, you know you've missed me."

"No! Get your hands off of me!" Rukia struggled as Renji pinned her arms to her side.

Rukia brought her knee up and connected it with his groin. As he released his grip on her she stumbled but made her way to the door.

"Come back here you bitch!"

Rukia opened the door and made for the stairs. Rukia opened the door to the stairwell and felt a pair of strong arms grab her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rukia screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Rukia, it's me! Ichigo!" He looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Renji. Ichigo's narrowed, "Leave her alone, Abarai."

"Stay out of my personal business, Kurosaki," he replied as he went back to his room.

"Come on, you can stay with me," he said as he gently led her to his quarters. He opened the door and guided her to the couch. He sat next to her as she put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Ichigo hated to see her like this. He couldn't believe Renji had the balls too…

"Rukia?"

"I s-s-said, he s-said my b-b-bro-ther knew. I-it was-s his idea," she managed between sobs. Ichigo paled. The fact her brother knew the things Renji did was one thing, but to come up with it?

"Why?" he whispered as he held her small frame tighter. He knew that was the only way she could feel safe and be able to calm herself.

They sat like that for a long time. Finally, her sobs died down.

"Do you want to talk to the Captain?"

"No. He's not going to be able to do anything. I should just get off here and make my way back to Osaka, find a job, change my last name and just start over."

"If you want, I have a few hundred thousand yen I can give you. You can have my apartment. Don't mind the laundry in the bedroom. It's all clean; I was just in a hurry to pack. I didn't know I was filling in until the last minute." He looked down at her. "You'll be safe there."

"For how long?" She said as she sniffed. Ichigo reached over and grabbed the box of tissues off his night stand and handed her one. She took it and blew her nose. She dried her eyes and gave him an appreciative smile. "Since when have you become my protector?"

"Since we became friends in High School," he said as he smiled at her.

"I can't leave."

"I know."

"I'll have to confront my brother when we get there."

"I know."

"This totally sucks."

"I know."

Rukia punched his arm as he laughed at her. She smiled and then joined him in the laughter. She could always count on Ichigo. She loved him more than anyone else in her life. He was there when she began dating Renji, he was there when Byakuya found her and adopted her. He stood by and watched how Renji changed. How as each day passed he became more and more controlling over Rukia.

He even tried to cut Ichigo out of her life.

* * *

><p><em>It was a rainy afternoon as Ichigo waited by the school's library for his friend. She was a half hour late by his watch, but having nothing else better to do, he waited for her.<em>

_As 6pm rolled around and as the library closed, Ichigo was concerned as to where his short friend could be. He grabbed his book bag and trudged out into the rain. He walked by the alley between the library and the commissary and heard someone crying._

"_Oi! Are you ok back there?" He called out as he cautiously walked back there. He had heard of bullies playing on other people's sympathies by setting up a lure as the rest of the members cut you off and had their way with you. As Ichigo crept closer his eyes widened, this was no lure. _

"_Rukia!" He ran through the bags of trash and picked up her beaten body. Her books were scattered and wet. Her lip was bleeding and she had dark bruises on her arms. She was barely conscious as he picked her up and took her to his car. _

"_Ichi-go?" she asked weakly._

"_Who? Who did this, Rukia?" She shook her head but he wasn't going to let it be. "I know you know who did this and I won't stop until you tell me."_

_Rukia squeezed her eyes closed._

"_R-Ren-ji."_

_Ichigo punched the roof of his car. He drove her to his father's clinic then carefully picked her up and carried her in. As he laid her on one of the beds his eyes met with his father's who nodded in return. His father knew the story. Ichigo left Rukia in his care as he took off to Renji's apartment._

_He banged on the door and when Renji answered, Ichigo swung. Renji flew backwards, tripping over his couch._

"_What the fuck man?" Renji demanded as he stood up._

"_The fuck is what did you do to Rukia?"_

_Renji sat on his couch and nodded. "I told her she couldn't see you anymore. She defied me so I told her again."_

"_You do not have the right to tell her who she can or can't see!"_

"_I do when it comes to any MALE friends of hers!"_

"_Dude! You know me! The three of us have been best friends since the start of high school! You're not going to shut me out of her life just because you decide you want to date her."_

_Renji sighed. "I got jealous and I lost control. She spends her afternoons with you every damn day."_

"_She sucks in math, dude. You know that. I'm trying to help her. I know she's dating you. I respect that and I have no interest in her that way. But you can't tell her what to do and you will not hurt her!"_

"_I know, I'm sorry, man," Renji said. Tears were in his eyes. He had really fucked up._

"_I'm not the one you need to apologize to."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was there years later for the worst night of her life. He was there to help her pick up the pieces of her life and restore her to the strong person he knew her to be.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rukia," he said as he looked at her.

"For what?"

"For not being here sooner, for not kicking his ass off the ship, for not protecting you."

Rukia wrapped her small arms around his torso and snuggled in. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about nor do I want you hovering over me the rest of the trip."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm calling my dad before we leave tomorrow."

"I don't know if he can do anything…"

"He can meet us in Vancouver. Rukia, you don't have to handle this alone. If Byakuya knew all along what Renji's been doing and even came up with-"

Rukia put her fingers to her lips as she silently pleaded for him to stop.

"Yeah, we'll talk more later. Come on, do you want the couch or do you want to sleep with me?"

"Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?"

Ichigo smiled, "You can use one of my t-shirts as a night shirt if you want, shorty."

Rukia huffed as she stood up and walked to the closet. She pulled out one of his shirts and ducked into the bathroom. She stripped down to her panties and slipped his shirt on. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She wasn't going to let Renji or Byakuya control her life. Even if she had to change careers she wouldn't let them control her anymore.

She walked out to find Ichigo had changed into some pj bottoms and prepared the bed for the night.

"You know, you're lucky I packed these, I usually sleep-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm lucky my best friend is a pervert," she said as she smiled and climbed into bed.

He lay on his back, his arm around her small frame. Rukia put her head on his chest.

"How was your day?"

"It was great; we got some great deals. You? Did you get to see Chinatown?"

"I ran into Hitsugaya-san and we toured the city together. Even went on the Ferris Wheel."

"Ooo, how romantic." Rukia slapped his chest.

"It was. He kissed me when we reached the top."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told him I couldn't see him anymore."

"Good, the last thing you need is to give Renji ammunition "

"I know, I know."

"So? Was it good?"

Rukia smiled. "It was incredible."

Ichigo gave a small laugh before closing his eyes.

"Good night, Rukia."

"Good night, Ichigo."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: No, this is not a three way Ichi/Ruki/Hitsu fic… I promise, it's HitsuRuki. Any and all tourist site information is either coming from a Japan travel guide site (which I don't own) or my own memories as I've had the honor of living in Japan for 4 years. **

**My apologies for getting my tonsils out. I never should have done it. It hurts and I've been in a drug fog for the past few weeks which has seriously inhibited my concentration skills. **

**Many thanks to all of the wonderful reviews, alerts, favorites and traffic!**

**I will try to update as often as I can, but we are getting ready to leave England and move back to the USA. Internet will be wiggy, but I will continue to write and will post as I find wireless spots while we're on our journey. Thank you for your patience and understanding… **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next morning Rukia woke up and made her way back to her cabin so she could shower, change and get ready for her busy day.

She was leery as she poked her head around the corner. She almost expected Renji to have spent the night in front of her door, preventing her from returning without his knowledge. She let out the breath she was holding as she saw no one was there.

She quickly and quietly opened and shut the door to her cabin. After securing the inside lock, she sighed against the door. Over on the floor was the bag Toshi…Hitsugaya-san bought for her. She smiled as she took the silky violet material from the package and hung it up in her closet. She had such an incredible time with him…and that kiss…

Rukia involuntarily pressed her fingers to her lips, imagining the sensations. It was nothing she had ever felt before. Not that she had a lot of practice in kissing men. In her life she's only been kissed by two men. Renji and Ichigo. She shuddered at the thought of Renji kissing her again. She rubbed her arms as she felt her skin start to crawl.

She eyed the clock and made haste to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She looked forward to the new passengers, new faces, and this evening getting underway towards a new destination.

* * *

><p>Toshiro spent the day in his room on the computer in his virtual office. He was satisfied with how things were going so far in his absence but knew if he didn't keep an eye on things it would end up biting him in the ass.<p>

He was concentrating on one of his supervisors transactions and didn't hear the cabin door open.

"I'm back, Shiro-chan!" Momo's voice screeched like nails on a chalkboard. Toshiro checked his watch, 3:30pm. He had worked through lunch without realizing it. He looked up to find Momo dressed in full Minnie Mouse garb to include a set of mouse ears. She wore pajama pants decorated with tiny Minnie's and a pink shirt with Minnie's face on the front, the back of her head on the back of the shirt. The pants even had a fabric tail.

Her hands were full of Disney Land bags full of god knows what. Toshiro sighed.

"How was your time?" He asked before returning his gaze back to the laptop screen.

"It was WONDERFUL! Rangiku-san is like the funnest person I ever met! Shiro, she had me laughing the entire time! The rides were fast! The shows were phenomenal! The hotel was grand! It was perfect! The only thing missing was you." She said as she dropped her packages and plopped herself on the couch.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Please tell me you got out and saw something and weren't chained to that computer this whole time!" She said.

Toshiro smiled as his mind remembered the previous day. "Yeah, I got out and had a good time."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I saw the ramen museum."

"Seriously?" Momo shook her head. _How boring!_ She thought.

"It was good."

"I'll have to take your word on that," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Rangiku invited us to dine with her. They're going to have a small BBQ by the pool tonight after we start moving.

Toshiro rubbed his eyes. "What time?"

"We're supposed to set sail at 5 but dinner will be around 7pm."

"Alright, guess I had better shower then," he said as he stood up from the desk and made his way to the bedroom.

Momo pouted as he walked by her. "No hug? No kiss? No Welcome back?" She hollered after him.

"Welcome back!" He hollered out from the bathroom.

Momo went through her bags and put her souvenirs away, leaving out a matching Mickey Mouse shirt for Toshiro. She smiled as she imagined her Shiro wearing it. She knew he was sensitive to everything childish because of his looks and had been teased his whole life. She also knew there was a time he would do anything for her including wearing this shirt. She smiled at the thought.

She had been so scared that she had lost him over her stupid mistake. She had been lonely with him working all the time and when Izuru started to come around the shop…she couldn't resist temptation. Izuru showered her with love and attention which she had craved ever since Toshiro asked her to move in with him. Momo hoped that once Toshiro made manager he would be able to let others take control and he would just manage, but no. It seemed like he had to hold everyone's hand. Everyone but her.

Izuru made her feel loved. He listened when she would complain about Toshiro's long nights at work and their lack of sex in the bedroom. Not that Toshiro was lacking. It was anything but. He was an incredible lover. He was attentive, passionate, considerate and always left her breathless. He made her feel like a goddess in bed. He was certainly better than Izuru. It was just because of his schedule, they didn't make love often. Not nearly often enough for her anyway.

Momo felt the familiar heat between her legs start to build. He hasn't touched her since finding her and Izuru together. She didn't blame him, but it was becoming hard to be around him and not want him, especially now that they were on a cruise together. She had ditched her birth control pills and planned on getting pregnant this trip. That would seal the deal for her. She would give him a child, an heir and he would love her forever. They would get married and have more children. He would be forced to take more time off to spend with them.

She smiled at the thought. She put her hand over her flat tummy. "Mrs. Momo Hitsugaya," she whispered, "mother of three beautiful children. Or four or five." She giggled.

First things first, she had to get Toshiro to impregnate her and for that, he had to start touching her again. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She was shocked to find the door locked. He never locked her out. She frowned. She jumped back as she heard the door unlock. Toshiro was surprised to find she was standing right outside the door.

"I forgot my shirt," he said as he emerged. Momo's eyes widened as she felt her panties flood. He was like a mythical god. His white hair was towel dry and was already starting to defy gravity. His tanned skin glistened as the steam from the shower settled around his bare shoulders and chest. His toned chest and torso were hardened with muscles. His teal eyes pierced her own brown ones, making her feel like she could melt into a puddle right then and there.

"I got you one," she managed when she found her voice. She held the shirt out for him. She felt the heat of his hands as he took it from her.

He unfolded it and had a mix of a frown and a scowl cross his face. "What the hell is this?"

"I bought it for you. I thought you could wear it tonight so that we match."

"I don't think so," he said as he tossed it on the bed and went to the closet.

"But Shiro, I would really like it if you would-"

"I said no, Momo."

She stepped back and frowned. "Give me one good reason why not?"

"I'll look stupid."

"No you won't. Besides, who are you out to impress? I'm right here you know," she said as she pouted.

"Momo, I'm not out to impress anyone but I'm not wearing the shirt. I do not like Mickey Mouse. I'm not a child nor do I want to look like one as I would if I wore that!" He was losing his patience and she hadn't been back for more than an hour yet. He sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair. "I'm not wearing the shirt."

"Fine. I'm sorry I bought it for you. I just thought we would look like a cute couple. I mean, we are still a couple, right?" She said as she reached out to him. She was shocked to watch as he turned away.

Toshiro turned his attention back to the closet and pulled out a teal short sleeve polo shirt. "I don't know what we are right now, Momo," he replied honestly.

Momo gasped. "You don't mean that! I mean…sure I made a huge mistake, but I thought the whole point of us being here together was so that we could BE together again?" She said as her voice grew louder and higher in pitch as she started to panic. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him. She buried her face into the side of his neck. "I would do anything for you to love me again, Shiro. I can't apologize enough for what I did to you, for what I did to us." Tears were already falling and ruining his fresh shirt. "I love you."

"Momo," Toshiro said as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "I have a lot of things on my mind that I need to work through but it's going to take time. I can't tell you that I love you without knowing in my heart that I do."

That made Momo cry even more. They stood there for several minutes when a ship wide announcement was made.

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome back those returning from an overnight excursion and welcome our new passengers. We will be setting sail in just a few moments. All personnel please report to your duty stations to make sure all is in order for departure."_

This was followed by another announcement. Toshiro went rigid when heard that smooth deep sexy voice over the intercom. He felt his heart start to beat faster and had to let go of Momo before she noticed a change in his demeanor.

"_Attention all passengers, our next destination will be the wonderful city of Hakodate. It is Hokkaido's third largest city and is best known for its wondrous views from Mount Hakodate and its tasty morning seafood market._

_As one of the first harbor cities to open for international trade, Hakodate experienced notable influence from foreign cultures that can be plainly seen in the residential district. There is also a Western style fort._

_If you would like to meet up with a tour group for any of the attractions at our next stop, please see us at the Excursion desk located on Deck 4. We will be docking Saturday morning, the day after tomorrow at 8am and will remain in port until 5pm. Thank you for choosing Kuchiki Cruise lines."_

Momo sniffed. "Would you like to go to the top of the mountain with me?" She asked as she dried her eyes.

Toshiro looked at his long time friend and lover. In that very moment he felt a bit sorry for her.

"I don't see why not. Why don't you get changed for the BBQ and I'll go book us on the tour."

Momo instantly smiled.

"I would love that," she said softly, "Thank you, Shiro."

He nodded before grabbing his wallet and room card.

* * *

><p>He waited in line and watched the small raven haired beauty work as she helped customer after customer. He smiled at a memory…<p>

"_Rukia," Toshiro pulled her to the side, out of everyone's way. "I don't regret one second of being with you today. I don't regret kissing you." She looked at him, shocked, "Do you? Do you regret kissing me?"_

"_Y-you have a…a girlfriend, Hitsugaya-san. I-I acted totally inappropriate. I never should have – "_

"_You're not answering my question," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Do you regret kissing me?"_

"_No," she whispered. "I'm a horrible person, but no. I don't. That's why I can't see you anymore. Please understand, I-I'm sorry," she said as her eyes filled. She put her hand over her mouth and took off. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming woman's voice.

"Rukia-chan!" Said a big busty orange blond. Rangiku. She looked at the customer Rukia was helping and gave a slight blush at the man. "Excuse us for just a few minutes, would you?" She asked as she thrust out her chest. She was wearing a button down white dress. The first several buttons were open and her assets were barely contained.

The man was busy gawking at her boobs to really comprehend the interruption. "Uh, s-sure. Take your time!"

Rukia's violet orbs were wide. "Rangiku! I'm working, what are you doing? If Renji – "

"Ah don't worry about that baboon, I have my band running interference with him now," she said as she smiled. "Lord knows you can't breathe without that jerk documenting it."

Rukia ran a hand through her hair. "What do you want?"

"BBQ! 7pm!"

"You came here to tell me about a BBQ?"

"I've got part of the deck sectioned off for the occasion."

"What occasion?"

"I wanted to celebrate my birthday Rangiku style! I got the Captain's permission and have invited only my closest friends and considering you're one of them, I want you there!"

"Rang, I don't – "

"Renji's not invited and won't even be on the deck."

Rukia sighed and gave her friend a smile. "Ok. I'll be late though. Second shift at the desk doesn't start until 7."

"Fair enough!" She turned back to the customer and leaned forward, letting her breasts hang in front of the man's drooling face, "Thank you for letting me take up your time!"

Rukia shook her head and smiled. "I'm so sorry for the interruption. Here is your tour info. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yeah, I have one. How do I hook up with _her_?"

"Who? Ahh, Rangiku-san?" Rukia giggled, "I'm sorry sir, but she's married." The man's face fell. He took the information and left.

Rukia was still smiling when she noticed her next customer and froze.

"How was your day, Rukia?" Toshiro asked as he strode to her desk and took the seat in front.

"It was f-fine, thank you. I-I trust Hinamori-san had a good time and returned safely?" She asked. Toshiro noticed she wouldn't look at him.

"Yes, she had a great time. Thank you again for suggesting and arranging everything for her."

"It wasn't a problem, really," she replied as she fumbled with the pens on her desk. "Were you interested in one of the tours Saturday?"

"Yes. Momo and I would like to do the Mount Hakodate one." If he wasn't watching her intently he would have missed the small flinch at Momo's name.

"Were you interested in the organized tour or would you like to explore on your own?"

"What do you recommend?"

"It's actually, ch-cheaper if you go on your own. We will be docking close to the bus station. For 600 yen a person you can get a day pass for the tram. Trams #2 or #5 will take you directly to the Hakodateyama Ropeway. It's one of the best ways to go up the mountain."

"Rukia…"

"The ropeway costs 1160 yen per person round trip. They say the sights are really something to see."

"Rukia…"

She stopped and reluctantly looked at him. Her breath caught as her eyes met his. His eyes were stunning and the polo only brought them out more.

"Meet me tonight," he whispered. Although he was the last in line, there were a few people milling about in the lounge area.

"I…No. I can't, I-"

"Your spot, midnight," he said.

She had a million reasons to say no. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't get herself to look away. She could easily say no if only she could tear her gaze from his. It was a simple two letter word after all. Why couldn't she say it? Her voice betrayed her, her body betrayed her. She found herself nodding against her will. She was agreeing. What? No, no, no! He had a girlfriend…If Renji found out…

All thoughts completely left her mind as he gave her a smile.

"Good. I think going on our own would be best. Thank you for the information."

He picked up the brochures from her desk before breaking eye contact and leaving.

Rukia released the breath she was holding.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story!**

**Songs used: Nellie McKay – I wanna get married and Celine Dion – Taking Chances…I don't own or operate either.**

**And moving sucks…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The BBQ was held on the ships uppermost deck, Deck 11. Because Deck 10 was open in the center, Deck 11 was at the very bow of the ship accessed only by the stairwell. The deck held a shuffle board area and a golf putting strip along with many lounges as passengers used it as a sun deck.

Tonight, it was sectioned off and only those invited were permitted to go up.

Toshiro and Momo arrived shortly after seven at Momo's urging and nagging. After visiting the excursion desk, Toshiro went back to his room and back on the computer. He found Momo had changed from her Minnie Mouse garb into a pair of tight jeans and a peach color button down blouse. She had left the first several buttons undone as Rangiku had advised.

"_Nothing will get your man more excited than to get a glimpse of your assets. Unless he's gay, he'll be wrapped back around your finger in no time!"_

Momo was disappointed when he came back to the room and barely acknowledged her. He did ask her to button up before they left. That had to count for caring, right?

Momo's eyes lit up upon seeing her friend.

"Rangiku!" Momo said as she waved. Rangiku waved back and walked over to the couple. "Happy Birthday!"

"Ah, thank you!" She said as she hugged her.

"Yes, happy birthday, Rangiku-san." Toshiro said.

"Aw, thank you too!" She said as she gave Toshiro her signature Rangiku hug. Momo stood back with a small frown. She decided even if they were friends, she didn't care for her Shiro to be in anyone else's arms but hers. "Lighten up, Momo." Rangiku said as she noticed her frown.

"I've heard you two had a great time at Disney yesterday." Toshiro said as to break the tension. "I hope Momo didn't give you too much trouble."

"She was sweet and we had a grand time!" Rangiku said with a wink and a smile. "Oh, there's someone else I need to say hello to. Please enjoy yourselves!" She said as she excused herself. Toshiro watched her as she made her way to the stairwell and throw her arms around someone else.

"Would you like something to eat, Momo?" He asked as he eyed the full BBQ buffet spread along the side wall.

After they loaded up their plates, they took a table that was close to a small makeshift stage up front.

"Rangiku said she wanted Karaoke!" Momo said as she shoved more food into her mouth before finishing what was already there. Toshiro watched.

"Did you not eat these past two days?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said as he looked at his watch. It was almost 8:30. He heard Rukia would be coming when her shift at the desk ended, but he had yet to see her.

A spot light was turned on and lit up the small stage in front of them. Momo squealed in excitement.

Rangiku took out the microphone and tapped it a few times, making sure it was on.

"Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to my birthday party! As you know I love love love karaoke and seeing as this is my birthday, I have made a wish. I wish for all of you to sing to ME!"

The crowd laughed.

"I'm being serious," she pouted.

More laughter followed by a random party goer volunteering to go first.

"That's the spirit!" She said as she handed off the microphone and set up the machine. She stepped off the stage and stopped by Momo's table. "You're the third one up!" She smiled.

Momo's eyes lit up. "Yes! This is so cool, isn't it, Shiro?" He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I know you love it, Momo."

She excused herself and went to the machine searching for the right song.

Toshiro scanned the crowd for the millionth time that night looking for the small violet eyed beauty. He tried to take comfort in knowing she would meet him later that night if he didn't see her at the party, but he wanted to see her. Now.

He didn't notice that the next few songs had ended until he heard Momo on stage.

"I want to dedicate this to the man that means the world to me," she said as she smiled and started to sing:

_I wanna get married  
>Yes, I need a spouse<br>I want a nice Leave it to Beaverish  
>Golden retriever and a little white house<br>I wanna get married  
>I need to cook meals<br>I wanna pack you cute little lunches  
>For my Brady bunches<br>Then read Danielle Steele  
>I wanna escape<br>This rat race I've created  
>I'm feelin' enervated<br>I don't care if I make it  
>I just want to bake a sugar cake for you<br>To take to work in the morn  
>And I'll stay home cleaning the dishes<br>And keeping your wishes all warm  
>I wanna get married<br>That's why I was born_

I wanna partake in bake sales for the classroom  
>I wanna hear the sweet tune<br>Of Sally's little vroom-vroom  
>As she zooms around my broom<br>As I exhume the gloom  
>Of my shallow life<br>I wanna be simple and honest and dimpled  
>'cause I am your wife<br>I will never tarry  
>I'm not even torn<br>I wanna get married  
>That's why I was born<p>

She was good and the crowd cheered and clapped for her. She smiled before wishing Rangiku a happy birthday and returning to her seat. Toshiro looked at her as she smiled.

"It was the only song that had any meaning for me."

He was about to reply when Rangiku interrupted as she finished clapping for her friend and started talking again.

"Next up is a very good friend of mine. I had to bribe her to perform, so please be kind to her!" She said as she handed the microphone to a short raven haired woman.

Toshiro had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth from dropping.

Rukia took the microphone and thanked the crowd who was already applauding. She was dressed in jeans and an off the shoulder violet shirt. She was stunning.

"Happy birthday, Rang." She said as she smiled to her friend as the music started.

"_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call earth"_

Toshiro fell into a trance as he listened to her voice. It was beautiful as he knew it would be. He smiled at the lyrics of her song choice. He would have to ask her about it later. His heart sped up as he thought about meeting her at midnight.

"_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?"_

Rukia stole a glance at Toshiro. She didn't know what to pick for her song choice and had made the mistake of asking Rangiku to choose. She picked her favorite.

"_I just wanna start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? what do you say?_

_Hey now hey my heart is beatin' down_

_But i'm always comin' back for more yeah_

_There's nothin' like love to pull you up_

_When you're lyin' down on the floor babe_

_So talk to me talk to me like lovers do_

_Yeah walk with me walk with me like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

_What to you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? what do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world"_

When she was done, the deck applauded and cheered. Rukia smiled and wished Rangiku happy birthday again before leaving the stage. She dared to glance in Toshiro's direction and found herself a bit disappointed as he and Momo had already gone.

Rukia found herself peering through the crowd looking for the familiar mop of white hair. She made her way chatting with various guests, but not finding the one she was looking for.

"What was up with that song?"

Rukia turned around and smiled.

"Rangiku picked it. She said it was her current favorite," she said as she punched Ichigo in the arm. He coughed.

"Hng, you had whitey practically drooling," he said in a whisper and didn't miss his friend's eyes as they lit up.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed. He laughed.

"Just be careful, eh? I'm not just talking about Renji."

"How….?"

Ichigo smiled as he gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving to seek out the guest of honor.

Rukia's eyes followed him until he was lost in the crowd. She checked her watch and found it was nearing midnight. Her heart fluttered. What was she doing? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before making her way to the 6th deck.

No one was around. She wasn't sure what she expected; him standing there, waiting for her? It was crazy, it was wrong, yet…yet…

She sighed and opened the door to the room. She had placed one of the welcome guest cards by the slot, preventing the door from automatically locking. She then went out on the balcony. Even if he didn't show at least she could feel free. Maybe clear her head from all of these feelings.

Wait…

Feelings?

Sure, she had a great time with him going sight-seeing around Yokohama yesterday, but she just met him. She knew nothing about him really. He could be another Renji for all she knew.

No.

She shuddered. She had to stop thinking like that. Isn't that what Ichigo told her? Not every man was out to use her for her name. Not every man wanted full control. Not every man considered their supposed loved ones possessions. Not every man was out to take what wasn't offered. Not every man showed love through their fists.

She sighed. She was confused. She looked at her watch. It was nearing 12:30.

She felt foolish waiting for someone she shouldn't be.

"This is stupid. Why did I even come? I should have told him…" Rukia turned around and found herself staring into a familiar set of teal eyes. Instantly her heart was in her throat as she felt her body heat up.

"Should have told him what?" he asked softly.

"Sh-should have told y-you…" she said as she took a step back. "Th-that I couldn't come. I shouldn't be here."

"But you are here," he said as he stepped forward and took her hand in his not breaking eye contact.

Warm. His hand was warm as it engulfed her own small one.

"I know I am, but…"

"Shhh," he said as he stepped closer. He took his other hand and gently ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face. "I don't know what it is about you, but you're all I think about." He admitted. "The best time I had in my life was when I was with you yesterday. I tried like hell to concentrate on work today and for the first time in my life, I couldn't."

Rukia looked like she was going to say something, but Toshiro cut her off.

"I don't want to stay away from you. I don't want yesterday to be it between us. I'm taking Momo out Saturday when we dock and I am telling her that we're done." Rukia's eyes were wide. "I love her as a friend, as family even, but not…"

"Toshio…"

"I was only with her because she was always there. I figured it was what was expected of me. I promised to take care of her when we were little, and I will always do that, but I can't love her like she wants me to. There's no way I can marry her like she's been hinting at. Especially not now, not after yesterday."

Rukia looked at him. "I-"

"I wanted to thank you. I meant what I said. I can't remember the last time I was with someone and enjoyed myself," he said as he then kissed her hand he was holding.

Rukia didn't know what to think let alone say. She melted against his warmth as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She found her body betraying her mind as she held him. She fit perfectly against him, like two halves of a whole coming together. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"You felt it too yesterday, didn't you, on the Ferris wheel?" He asked her and felt her nod. He held her tightly against him. She felt so soft, so good.

"I…We can't," she whispered against his shirt. "This isn't right, this isn't-"

"What's not right about it?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Damn those eyes. Every argument she had was tossed into the wind as she looked at him with a conflicted, confused expression. Toshiro pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers.

Again, her body betrayed her as she let out a soft moan. He took advantage and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue gently pry her lips apart. He explored every inch of her mouth, leaving her breathless before moving down to her throat and neck.

His hand gently slid underneath her shirt and gently grazed her breast. He felt her erect nipples through her bra and smiled as he gently sucked her neck. He left his other hand fall to the top of her jeans, fingering the button.

Rukia felt like a puddle. She couldn't remember when she had felt this good. She felt the heat within intensify. With every kiss he left a burning trail in his wake. She plunged her hand into his hair and was surprised to find it so soft. Her groin filled with heat as her panties became flooded. She tilted her head back, giving him more access as she moved her other hand underneath his shirt.

He about came in his pants at her touch. It was light and feathery, not rough and hard like Momo. She softly ran her fingertips across his chest, memorizing the muscles by touch.

"Rukia…" he breathed. "I don't know if I can stop," he finished between kisses as he tweaked her nipple through her bra.

She let out a moan. "I'm not sure I want you to," she said.

He stopped and looked into her lust filled violet orbs before crushing his mouth against hers. He picked her up and took her inside the cabin. He laid her down on the bed, climbed up and hovered over her.

As their eyes locked Momo's face popped into Toshiro's mind and he paused. A small corner of his mind screamed out that was wrong; this put him on the same level with what Momo did to him. He knew this, but he also knew it was over between him and Momo a long time ago – maybe even before she cheated on him. He leaned in and kissed Rukia. As their lips met, he felt like he was on fire as desire burned brightly within him. He never felt this way before.

He knew one thing as he removed Rukia's shirt and stared at her tiny but beautiful breasts…he didn't want Momo, he wanted this woman before him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to EVERYONE who has read, commented, placed on favorites, alerts and have been sending me messages to continue this story. I won't bore you with the nightmares that was the move so I'll just get on with it… Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_As their eyes locked Momo's face popped into Toshiro's mind and he paused. A small corner of his mind screamed out that was wrong; this put him on the same level with what Momo did to him. He knew this, but he also knew it was over between him and Momo a long time ago – maybe even before she cheated on him. _

Rukia felt him hesitate and opened her eyes. She watched as his expression changed. He was… questioning himself? Had second thoughts? Changed his mind? It was enough to break the spell she found herself under. She put her hand on his chest, pushing him back, breaking the kiss.

"What?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"I'm not…we just…you're still…" she said, unable to formulate a complete sentence. God he felt good. She instantly missed his warmth as he sat up. She blushed and quickly covered herself as she sat up next to him. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"This…" she said as she looked around. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said.

Something was off. It was her voice. There was a note of… sadness. He turned to her with concern in his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Rukia quickly put her shirt back on. She avoided looking at him. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Rukia…What's wrong?"

"You hesitated which means you must have doubts. I'm not the kind of woman who sleeps around. I-I…" She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Toshiro reached out and stroked the side of her face, gently guiding it back so she could look at him. His heart started to beat faster. He was screwing this up. With his other hand still on her arm, he gently pulled her into him once more.

Reluctantly, she leaned against him.

"We don't have to do anything. I'm sorry I got so carried away." He said as he stroked her back.

Rukia wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to her next question, but asked it anyway. "Why did you stop?" She closed her eyes.

"I thought of Momo," he answered honestly. He watched as Rukia squeezed her eyes tighter.

"I shouldn't have come," she said as she tried to get up. Toshiro wasn't about to let her go. Not like this.

"Rukia…I meant every word I said outside on the balcony. When I found out Momo cheated on me, I was devastated. I felt hurt and betrayed. She had been my best friend for most of my life. But when I think about it…" he sighed. "When I think about it, I can't help but blame myself. My heart went into my work. After everything came out and she insisted on working things out…I just…I just…" Toshiro was confused. He wasn't sure why he just went along with it. Maybe because it was easier – maybe because they've been together since childhood – maybe because he didn't want to hurt her like he was hurt.

Rukia opened her eyes and studied him. She gave him a sad smile before gently pushing him away. "I think you're still trying to get over the betrayal," she closed her eyes again. "You don't need me confusing things."

"You're not!" he said fiercely. "You've made things clear."

She shook her head.

"Rukia…"

"We've only spent one day together, Toshiro."

"Don't deny that there's not anything between us! I know how I feel, I know what I want!"

Rukia was stunned and a little frightened. The aggressiveness of his tone reminded her of Renji when he would start to get mad. Toshiro felt her go rigid as she pulled away. His eyes immediately softened and he lowered his voice.

"Rukia, it's been over between Momo and me long before she cheated. I don't feel the same as I once did. I thought I had to fix things between us because that's how it was supposed to be. But since meeting you, I know that's not true."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of this…" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

And there it was. The same spark they both felt on the Ferris wheel the day before. Rukia pulled away.

"I don't deny that there is something. Something I would like to explore with you. But that doesn't mean we should," she said sadly. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "The timing is wrong."

Toshiro pulled her closer and reveled in the heat her tiny body gave him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't be the other woman. I won't. It's not fair to her, it's not fair to you," she said as her head rested on his shoulder. "If Renji ever found out about this…" she didn't finish.

Toshiro's eyes grew dark as he remembered the tall red headed animal who called himself Rukia's boss. He shook his head.

"I will break it off with Momo as I said I would. I'll enquire about a room for myself in the morning. When this trip ends, I will no longer be a passenger therefore Abarai will no longer be an issue." Rukia's eyes grew.

"T-that's crazy!"

Toshiro moved so his face was in front of hers, his hands on either side. Their foreheads almost touched. Their eyes met. His were serious.

"You're worth it. If I have to wait, I will wait."

Rukia shook her head. "You hardly know me."

"I know enough and want to know more."

"T-Toshiro…" she whispered. She was drawn into his eyes once more. _What kind of spell did he possess? _She wondered as she closed her eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. Her head started to swim as she lost coherent thought. Sensations in her body exploded. Never had she felt anything like this. And it was only a kiss.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you, Rukia," he said before kissing her again. "I want to know why you have this power over me."

"Yes…why?" She asked as she deepened their kiss. She felt his tongue slip between her lips and explore her mouth as he tasted her. She let out an involuntary moan as a fire erupted in the pit of her stomach. He was doing it again. She placed her hand on the side of his face and let it slip into his hair. It was soft against her fingers, like silk. She felt him sigh as they broke the kiss.

He wanted her…bad. But he knew she was right. He had to break it off with Momo first. It wouldn't be right to do to her what she did to him. Nor would it be fair to Rukia. He thought of how jealous Momo could be and didn't want Rukia to have to deal with any of it. He would protect her. He would do the right thing and he wouldn't screw it up.

Toshiro gently guided her back down onto the bed. He felt her resist slightly.

"Shh, it's late. Can I just hold you tonight?" He asked as he shifted his position so he was lying next to her. She looked at him with her big violet orbs and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her as she curled up next to him and laid her head on down on his chest.

Toshiro smiled at the little raven haired woman as he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him feel this way, but he was damned if he was going to walk away and let it go. He would make it work.

* * *

><p>"OH NO!"<p>

Toshiro woke up to find Rukia jumping out of bed and grabbing her shoes in a panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up.

"I overslept! I never oversleep." She said as she tugged on a shoe. "I'm late for my post! If Renji finds out…"

Toshiro glanced at the clock, it was 7:10 in the morning. Her shift started ten minutes ago.

"Tell him you were with me," he offered. Rukia looked at him as if he had two heads. Toshiro caught on and smiled. "No, I mean, tell him you were on your way to your post when I stopped you to find out more information about the tours I signed up for."

Rukia paused.

"I'll tell him myself if I have to." He offered. She smiled at him.

"You just might," she said as she glanced at the clock again.

"I'll see you later?" He asked her as she finished with her shoes and ran a few fingers through her hair. She looked at him and nodded before she left.

"Shit!" she whispered as she ran to her room. She opened her door, changed clothes and made her way up to her post. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" she said to an orange haired woman behind the desk.

"Considering you're never late, I think I can allow thirty minutes every now and then!" She said as she smiled.

"Thank you, Orihime." Rukia took deep breaths to slow her heart. Thankfully no one else was around yet. "Has…has-"

"No, Renji hasn't been up here yet."

Rukia sighed in relief. Orihime, who knew Renji was an ass, smiled at the girl.

"I owe you!"

"Not at all! But if you insist, I could use a new set of cooking spoons. I seemed to have melted the set I have." Everyone who worked for the Kuchiki line knew Orihime couldn't cook to save her life. It was a shame that she loved to do so.

Rukia smiled. "You got it! I'll pick up a set at the shop on my lunch break."

"Ok! I'll see you tonight then," she said as she picked up her water bottle and headed towards the elevator.

"Good night, Orihime!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro made the bed and took one last look around. He smiled as he thought about her. He left and made his way to the passenger services desk on Deck 4.<p>

"Good morning, Sir. How may I help you?"

"I would like another room."

"You want to switch?"

"No, I want an additional room."

The clerk tapped the keys on her computer and frowned. "What is your name, Sir?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The clerk's eyes grew before she frowned again. "I'm sorry, Sir, I don't have accommodations to suit you. I mean, I have another suite, but it's booked for the return trip."

"It doesn't have to be a suite."

"Oh?" she tapped on the keys again. "In that case, I have an inboard state room. No view and it is on Deck three. Most of the crew stays down there."

"That will be fine," he said as he pulled out his credit card. He signed the slip and accepted his new room key. 3021. He walked to the corner and saw the Shore Excursion Desk. His heart started to beat a little faster. He chided himself for acting like a horny high school teenager. There were several people standing around, looking at pamphlets waiting to make their reservations. Rukia was behind her desk assisting an elderly couple. Her hair was a little tousled, but her uniform was crisp. _Must not have had time to comb it._ He thought as he smiled.

Her small body was warm against his last night. She hardly moved, unlike like Momo who would toss and turn and needle him with knees and elbows all night.

Momo.

He sighed and gave the raven haired beauty one last look before heading to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro!" Momo said as she flew from the couch and wrapped her arms around him. She planted a kiss on the side of his face before standing back and putting her hands on her hips.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Momo demanded. Toshiro looked at her. She was still in her pj's. She looked like she was up most of the night. Her hair was down from its usual bun and messy around her face. Her big doe eyes had bags and dark circles. Her lips were thin and drawn.

"I was out."

"Out where? This is a ship; there are only so many places you could be!" She said as she gave a nervous laugh.

Toshiro looked at her.

"I was worried. I woke up at 3am and you weren't here. I waited for a while before getting dressed. I went to the internet room, but you weren't there. The people in there said they haven't seen you either."

"I didn't go to the internet bar last night."

"The casino's closed at 2…" she said as her bottom lip quivered. "I was worried. I didn't know what to do, so I came back here. I tried to go back to bed, but I couldn't." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I went to the upper decks to think. I guess I must have fallen asleep."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He had the nerve to fall asleep somewhere while she was up worrying about him?

"Think? You've been worrying me to death just so you could go think?"

Toshio led her to the couch and sat down next to her. "Momo, we need to talk. There's something you need to know." Her eyes widened.

"No," she whispered as her hand covered her mouth.

"I've done nothing but think these past few weeks and I've come to a decision. One I really should have made a long time ago."

Momo's eyes brightened for a moment

""I don't love you like you want me to. I can't get past what happened. I'm sorry. I got my own room this morning and I'm moving out. When we get home, I will look for an appropriate apartment for you. I will take care of the rent and utilities. We're done."

"It will work! I promise you it will!" She said as tears flooded her eyes. "You just have to give us a chance. You'll see! I love you with all of my heart!" She pleaded as she clutched his arm.

"Is that how you felt when you were fucking that bastard? Is that how much you love me?" He demanded as he jerked his arm away from her. His eyes were cold and cruel.

"I told you I was sorry! I wanted no…I needed the attention you weren't able to give me! I was stupid and let it get out of control! I'm sorry! I love you! I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life showing you that! I want us to get married and I want to bare your children. I want us to have a happy life together."

"That's not going to happen," he said as he stood up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out one of the suitcases.

"NO!" Momo screamed as she jumped off the couch and took the case from him. "I won't let you leave me! Not after everything we've been through!" Toshiro let her have the case as he turned back towards the closet. He grabbed some clothes off the hangars and headed towards the door.

"I will always look after you and make sure you are taken care of. I promised you that and I will not go back on my word. But I can no longer be with you. I don't love you, Hinamori."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Momo wailed. She crumpled to the floor, crying.

"I'll send someone for the rest of my things," he said as his back was to her. He opened the door and left.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Momo chanted through her tears. Her plans of wanting to marry him were ruined. Her plans of wanting to have his children were ruined.

"How could this be? Why doesn't he want to stay with me? He was willing to work things out. That was the whole point of the trip." She sat up and dried her eyes. "I'll show him. I'll show him I am worthy of his love." She said with determination before sighing in defeat. "How can I do that if he doesn't want to stay with me?" She slowly came to her feet and made her way to the couch. She grabbed a box of tissues and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Toshiro made his way to the third deck and found his room. It had the same layout as Ichigo and Rukia's room. One shower, one closet, one desk, one couch, one bed and a small portal to look through. Not exactly the same view he had in his other room, but he was alone and that's what mattered.<p>

He picked up the phone and called guest services. "Yes, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro…. Yes, that would be fine," he said as he hung up. The desk clerk had guessed he wanted someone to move his things and assured him it would happen within a few hours.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Momo had been such a huge part of his life and now he was letting her go. He thought he would be upset, even questioned his own lack of emotion over the subject. He would always care for her, sure. He would always be there to help her, sure, but he would never love her. He couldn't. He sighed and rolled over on his side and looked out at the ocean.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was free.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ya'll are funny! "Momo's gone!"…hahah! It's a ship, where's she gonna go?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Rukia finished with her last customer and looked around. The area was empty. She reached underneath the desk and pulled out her "Will Return" sign and placed it on her desk.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called to her from the services desk across the aisle way. She looked over and smiled.

"Ichigo! Care to have lunch with me?" He walked up to her and gave her his standard goofy grin. One he gave to only two people.

"I'm…uh…I've got plans," he said. Rukia's brows went up.

"Should I be worried?" she asked as she laughed.

"Maybe," he said as he grinned wider. In a blink, his face turned serious. "I just finished moving a certain person's luggage out of one room and into another," he taunted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, seems like whitey got himself another room on our deck." Rukia's eyes widened.

"Our deck?"

Ichigo frowned, "Yeah. I know what you said, but be careful? Things are starting to look up and I don't want to spend the rest of this trip in a holding cell for tossing the bastard overboard, ok?"

Rukia smiled. "Ichigo." They parted ways at the elevator. Ichigo pushed the button while Rukia made her way to the stairs and the shopping area of the ship on deck five. She walked into one of the two main shops and looked around. The store was open and had glass walls so you could see what was going on the deck as you shopped.

"Ah! Kuchiki-sama, how may I help you today?" The clerk said as he came over. He was a short mousy type guy; timid but very helpful. Rukia frowned.

"You can start by not calling me that, Hanataro. Rukia is fine," she said. "I'm looking for a cooking utensil set."

The shop owner smiled. "Inoue-san?"

Rukia laughed, "Yes."

"Back of the shop on the left," he replied with a bow. Rukia followed his direction and found them on the shelf. She glanced up through the glass in time to see Toshiro walk by heading to the decks restaurant. Her breath caught as their eyes met.

His showed no emotion but she could _feel_ their depths as she was drawn in.

Rukia was about to wave when she felt someone bump into her. She turned to find an old lady staring at the cookware on the upper shelves. She had not seen Rukia until she bumped into her.

"Ah! I am so sorry!" The old lady said. "Seems like I was concentrating on what I was looking at rather than where I was going."

"It's quite alright," Rukia said. Once the lady was off, she turned back to the window. She felt a small pang of disappointment to find he was gone.

Rukia signed for the set and left the store. She walked towards the elevators looking to see if she could spot that splash of white hair. She mentally shook her head. "You're such a school girl."

The elevator doors opened and Rukia found herself staring into a familiar set of reddish brown eyes.

"Rukia! You must be on your lunch break. Have you eaten yet?"

"N-no."

"Good! Come grab something with me, I have some things I need to go over with you on the return trip." Renji said as he moved aside to let her in. Rukia looked at him and cautiously entered the elevator. Renji put his hand on her shoulder and fingered her hair. Rukia went rigid. The elevator doors closed but jerked open as a hand placed itself in the way.

Rukia gasped in shock at seeing the hand. The doors opened and Toshiro walked in. He eyed the two but said nothing. Renji released Rukia's shoulder and pressed the button for deck nine.

Rukia kept her eyes forward as Renji watched her. Toshiro pretended to look bored as he leaned against the car wall.

"Your entertainment idea isn't good enough for the return trip, Rukia. We need to come up with something else since Matsumoto-san will be staying in Vancouver." Renji said. Rukia frowned as she turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"The captain doesn't feel like it would encompass enough passengers over enough nights to classify as entertainment."

"I see," Rukia said. The door dinged and opened.

"You have until this evening to come up with something so I can make a report to your brother," Renji said as he checked his watch. "Turns out I'll have to stand you up for lunch as I'm due elsewhere. You know how it is being in charge." He mocked as he walked back in the elevator. "I want it before your shift ends, Rukia. And comb your hair you look a mess." He said as the doors closed.

Rukia sighed.

"What was that about?" Toshiro asked.

"He failed to book entertainment for the return trip and has made it my problem, basically," she said. They were interrupted by her stomach growling. She blushed and looked at him apologetically. "Haven't had time to eat today," she said.

Toshiro checked his watch, it was late afternoon. "You're just now getting to lunch?"

Rukia smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes that's how it is."

"Where are you going?"

"Get some pizza and return to my desk."

His voice dropped so only she could hear, "I want to talk to you. Can you meet me after your shift? Our room?" Rukia blushed as her heart skipped a beat. _Our room?_

"Y-yeah," she said. He gave her a nod and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>You're stupid. You're so stupid. How could I have let this happen? I have to get him back. I need to get him back. <em>She thought as she applied peach lip gloss to her mouth. She took a step back and admired her work.

Her hair was down, how he said he liked it. Her eyes were covered in shadow, liner and mascara making her big doe eyes look bigger. Her cheeks were painted light pink. She wore a peach off the shoulder t-shirt and the tightest pair of jeans she owned. She debated wearing her heels, but decided against it. She was already taller than him, no point in making herself taller.

_Now that he is a manager at the company, his job is stable. He can provide a good home and give me anything I need and want…unlike that loser Kira. How dare he lie to me? Multi-million dollar business owner my ass._ She scoffed. _He was just another liar looking to get in my pants._ She sighed. _Why do men have to be so deceitful? Why do I keep falling for them? He was so sexy, had a nice smile. So unlike Shiro who never smiles…and that other guy. What was his name? Hmmm…meh, it doesn't matter._

"You are hawt, Momo!" she said to herself in the mirror. She turned so she could see her profile. She arched her back a little so her butt stuck out a bit more. She grinned. "You're not going to know what hit you, Shiro-chan. I'm not letting you walk away. Not after all this time I put into our relationship."

After looking at herself one last time, she left her room.

* * *

><p>Rukia spent the rest of the afternoon wracking her brain to come with something for the guests since the original contest idea was shot down. After doing a little internet research, she was able to find a band in Vancouver who was looking for passage to Japan. It was a win win situation. After a few emails to the band's manager, Rukia printed everything out for the captain and Renji's approval.<p>

She looked up and smiled as Inoue came in with a yawn.

"Did you sleep ok today?" Rukia asked.

"Yes! I'm ready for a night off! Are you planning on seeing the mountain?"

"No, I'll probably just hang out in my room tomorrow. Catch up on some sleep."

"That's a shame, I hear the view is beautiful," Renji said as he strode over to the desk. Rukia turned to him and frowned. She held out the papers for him.

"Here's a replacement band. I've printed my conversation with their manager. We can get them to play every night in exchange for free passage to Japan. Their identification and references check out."

Renji whistled. "You can be efficient when you want to be," he said as he scanned the papers. "I'll pass this along to the Captain. I'm not sure about the free passage. I will have to confer with your brother this evening when I talk to him."

"Then tell him it works out to his advantage. We would not be able to stay within budget if we had to pay them to perform every night."

Renji looked at her. "Should I tell him anything else?"

"No. I will tell him myself when I see him in Vancouver." She said as she held her head up.

"I want you to run the desk normal time up to an hour after we dock tomorrow. We had some complaints from some guests that they couldn't book anything last minute when we docked in Yokohama the other day. It shouldn't be a problem considering you weren't going anywhere, right?"

Rukia looked at him with a blank expression. "Not a problem. Anything else?"

"Well yes, come to think of it. Chad will need a replacement in the restaurant. He's insistent on working, but Unohana is keeping him overnight for a stomach bug."

Rukia frowned. That didn't leave her much time to talk to Toshiro between shifts.

"Why are you standing there? His shift starts in thirty minutes." Renji said as he smiled and walked away.

"What a..a…big meanie!" Inoue said as the women watched him leave. Rukia sighed. "I can't believe you're letting him treat you this way, Rukia. He's being an ass, but you're letting him get away with it."

"What can I do? It's not like I can go to my brother."

"No, but you're stronger than you think you are. Someone should tell him what a jerk he's being."

"It's ok, Inoue. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Have a good night!"

Rukia took the stairs to deck six after making sure Renji was nowhere to be found. She opened the door and saw Toshiro standing next to the door of the room. He was leaning against the wall, foot propped up, knee bent. He was dressed in a white polo, black dress pants, and shiny black shoes. Her breath caught. He was handsome.

Quickly and quietly, she opened the door to the suite. When they were alone she turned to him.

"I can't stay. Renji put me on bartender detail tonight until 2am."

Toshiro said nothing but walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. God he felt good.

"I moved out of the room," he said as he held her. Rukia nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "Ichigo told me he moved your things." Toshiro's eyes narrowed. He didn't care for that carrot top knowing his business.

He buried his face in the side of her neck and breathed in her scent. He could live like this forever. With her in his arms, everything was _right._

Reluctantly she let go and stepped back. "I can't be late," she said sadly.

"Then don't be," he said. He leaned in and kissed her before letting her go.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Toshiro took the table next to the bar. The same one he had the other night. He liked that he was able to watch her without being noticed by other passengers. To them, it was as if he was daydreaming as he looked out the window.<p>

"I want to talk, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro looked over and frowned as she sat across from him.

"What are you doing here, Momo? I thought I was pretty clear."

She pouted and leaned forward, pushing her breasts down onto the table.

"I know what you said. I can understand that you need your space and I will give it to you. But I will not just let you go. I love you!"

Rukia finished the drink she was making and looked over at the couple. She had heard Momo's declaration and felt a mixture of jealousy and sadness. She felt responsible.

Toshiro glanced at the bar. "I don't love you, Momo."

"Why can't you forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you. I just can't be with you."

Momo frowned. "You used to love me," she said flatly. She looked over at the bar and snapped her fingers. Rukia turned. "I would like peach schnapps please; also a rum, neat, for my boyfriend." Toshiro scowled.

"Momo-"

"Shiro, please listen!" She said as she cut him off. "Just take me to the mountain tomorrow like we planned. I want one day with you. I don't think that after everything we've been through one day is a lot to ask for."

Rukia finished making the drinks and hesitated.

"I know I don't deserve it after everything I have done, but please, Shiro…Just one more day with you. I want the chance to show you that I love you. I want one more chance to show you that we were meant to be together. I want one more chance to show you that I can be everything you want and more." She looked into his cold eyes and saw he wasn't budging.

Rukia brought the drinks and set them on the table. Toshiro looked at her as she gave her polite customer service smile.

"Here you go, peach schnapps for the lady and a rum, neat, for the gentleman. Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked as her eyes met his.

"No, you may leave," Momo said quickly. She hated being interrupted.

"Thank you," Toshiro said. Rukia gave a slight bow and returned to the bar. Her emotions were in turmoil. What had she done? She was stealing another woman's man. She shook her head. No, no, no! He said it was already over. He said…

"It's been over between us for quite some time. I was too busy with work to see it. It's not about giving you another chance. If I still felt something for you, maybe. That's the problem, Momo."

Momo's eyes grew as she began to pout. "I thought you would always be there to take care of me. Wasn't that your promise?"

"I told you, I will keep my promise, but I will do no more. I do not love you." Her eyes narrowed and her lips drew into a thin line.

"Fine. If that's how you want it, you'll regret it. Someday when all you have by your side is your work, you'll regret it! You'll come crawling back to me and you'll regret everything you've done today!" She said as she stood up. She drank down her drink in a few gulps and stomped off.

Toshiro sighed and looked over at the bar. Rukia was in the middle of filling a drink order when Ichigo came around the corner and joined her.

"You're working in the morning, right? What are you doing here this late?" He asked her.

Rukia finished the order and gave the tray of drinks to the waitress. "Yeah, I work in the morning, but only for a few hours. I'm covering for Chad."

"I've got the night off, I'll take over. Go to bed…or something," he said as he saw Toshiro out of the corner of his eye.

"I had better not; Renji was the one who assigned me here tonight." Ichigo walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I don't care. I'll deal with Renji if he has any concerns. Go! Especially before I change my mind."

Rukia smiled, "Thank you, Ichigo." He gave her his trademark grin as she took off her apron and ducked under the bar. She glanced in Toshiro's direction, but he had already left. She only had a few hours to sleep but she wasn't tired yet.

With it being late and a shore excursion the next day, the decks were pretty clear of people. Rukia took the elevator and made her way towards the front of the ship on deck eleven. She walked to the side of the ship and looked out over the dark waters in the night sky.

She was standing there, silhouetted by the nearly full moon when Toshiro found her. He walked over to her and stood a few feet away.

"Nice night," she said.

"Yes…yes it is."

"They say the view from the mountain is breathtaking," she said referring to the next day's stop.

"I think the view from here is even more breathtaking." Rukia blushed and nervously looked around. "No one is around, I checked," he said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like she was more beautiful each time he saw her. "I'll be checking in with my work in the morning, but have the afternoon free."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking we could probably get lost in Goryokaku Park for a while." Rukia turned and faced him. She had a worried look on her face. Toshiro gave her a reassuring smile. "We don't have to if you think it's too risky."

"You don't understand."

"That your jealous ex is now your boss?"

"It's more than that. He reports everything to my brother. He…" She sighed in frustration. Toshiro cupped her face in the palm of her hand.

"Then we won't go. How about room service?"

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," he said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: My deepest apologies for taking so long with this. BUT, I have a treat for you that will make up for it… My dear friend, Lilly St. James has done me the honor in helping me write this chapter. As you read it, you'll see why I consider her such a great writer.**

**Thank you everyone for loving this story as much as I do and for being so patient. A special thank you to Lilly for helping me! (Look for her to publish her own works soon!)**

**Warning – this chapter contains …adult material (lemon)….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Rukia went to bed with her emotions in turmoil. She was confused and didn't know what to think. On one hand, she felt horrible. If she had stayed out of it in the beginning; if she didn't show him her special part of the ship, would he have just forgiven and gone back to her? Deep in her heart she knew the answer because she was in the same situation once. A long time ago when she thought she knew what love was; when Renji promised her the world only to find out it all meant nothing.

She didn't want to think about Renji. She rolled over and looked out her portal. They would be docking soon.

She thought about Toshiro. He didn't seem to be like other men. Not that she had that much experience with other men. There was something about him that just clicked with her. Maybe it was his work ethic. She frowned. That was a brother statement if she ever heard one. She let out a small laugh at the thought.

He worked hard to earn his position in his company. He continues to work hard to prove to everyone why he's there. That's not an easy task as she knew.

She joined her brother's company because it was expected. Others looked at her and wrote her off as Byakuya's sister. She had to work hard to prove to everyone she knew what she was doing. She didn't want anything handed to her. Not that her brother would do such a thing anyway, but no one knew that. That's the main reason she decided to work the line from the ground up. Each voyage she worked a different position.

She sighed. At least Toshiro was good enough and his company appreciated him. He didn't have a brother who looked down on her, or an ex who tried to outshine her and make her look stupid and incompetent at every opportunity. If Renji wanted to take over the company so bad, that was fine. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted… she just wanted to show her brother that she wasn't worthless. She wanted him to be proud of her.

She wanted the impossible.

Toshiro… He understood.

Rukia smiled.

He had the most amazing eyes, she thought as she remembered their day together. She felt like she could be herself, like with Ichigo, yet different.

She blushed as she remembered the way his lips felt on her own, warm and inviting…

She rolled back over and looked at the clock: 5:45am. She had to be at her post at 7. She sighed again and got up. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. There was no point in even trying to get to sleep now.

* * *

><p>The morning went by rather quickly. As Renji predicted there were several customers that wanted to wait until the last minute to get information on the things to do while docked. After a few hours, her area was deserted, everyone having made their decisions on what they would be spending their day doing.<p>

She placed the "closed" sign on her desk and walked down the hall. She passed the stairwell and felt someone's hands on her. One over her mouth the other around her waist. Immediately she was dragged into the stairwell.

Wide-eyed in full panic, Rukia was spun around to face her "attacker"…

"Shh!" he whispered, "I ran into Renji a few minutes ago." Toshiro removed his hand over her mouth. Rukia released her breath and tried to slow her heart down. She narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm.

"What were you thinking? Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her close. "Renji was getting off the elevator and I wasn't thrilled with the idea of him spoiling your day."

Rukia's frown softened.

"Are you ready?" he asked her and got a small nod in return. He took her hand and led her to deck 6, to the room he referred to as "theirs". He opened the door.

"How did you get a key?" He grinned in response.

"I have my ways," he said as he followed her inside.

Rukia walked in and gasped. The living area was decked in flowers, the table made with lunch waiting. Rukia, wide-eyed in amazement turned to him. Toshiro caught the emotions including the small one of fear. He smiled.

"I left the ship as soon as we docked, bought some supplies, stole a cart and set everything up."

Rukia laughed. "I thought you were going to work this morning?"

"I can't do more than one thing?"

"You stole a cart?"

"They won't miss it until we're sailing again this evening, right?"

"Well, probably not…" she relented.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Come, are you hungry?"

Rukia took his hand and let him guide her to the table. He helped her sit and placed a napkin in her lap. She couldn't stop her giggles.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no! I just…I've never…This is…"

Toshiro bent over and kissed her check, "Relax."

He walked over to his side and sat down. Rukia was amazed at the items on the table.

"Inari! How did you know I loved it?"

"I didn't," he answered honestly, "It's my favorite."

As they ate, Rukia relaxed. He was easy company, conversation wasn't awkward or needed for every minute. She thought about everything that has happened in the past few days. After Renji, she never thought she would ever trust herself with another man. She looked at him and found her heart telling her otherwise. She mentally shook her head and looked outside.

The view was beautiful. On one side was the shore, the other, the open ocean. The day was sunny and clear. Rukia found herself wishing things were different, wishing that she could be braver than she was. She wanted to get off the boat, she wanted to climb the mountain, she wanted to see the sights and take in the smells and she wanted to do it all with Toshiro at her side. She blushed.

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"I'm interested in your thoughts."

"Oh…um… It's nothing, really…"

Toshiro tilted his head. "Since when does 'nothing' make you blush that beautiful shade of pink?"

Rukia blushed harder at his words. She was caught.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you were looking outside and wished you could be out there…with me." He watched her intently as she turned another shade. God, she was beautiful. He took her hand, "There will be other times, other places and we can explore them all together." She looked at him. "This cruise won't last forever and I'm not going anywhere when it does."

"Toshiro…"

"I mean it, Rukia. I don't know what it is about you, but there is something there between us. I want nothing more than to explore it. See where it goes."

"Are you sure?" She whispered. "I mean, your girlfriend…"

"I've never been so sure of anything before."

"But you don't know me. You don't – "

"I want to. I want to know ever part of you."

Rukia watched as he stood up from the table and gently pulled on the hand he was still holding. Rukia stood up and was lost in his gaze. She felt his arms as they encircled her, felt his breath on her skin as he pulled her close. Rukia pushed aside the thoughts of Renji, pushed aside the thoughts of Toshiro's girlfriend and tilted her head. She closed her eyes as their lips met, all semblance of rational thought gone, replaced by his touch, the feel of his lips on hers.

Toshiro ran his hands down her arms leaving a trail of fire where he touched her. She found herself responding to his kiss. Was she really going to do this? Would it change anything? The questions ran through Rukia's mind as he deepened the kiss. His fingers met hers and she intertwined them with his. Then he reached around to pull her closer. Heat traveled up her spine and down her legs as his hands settled at the small of her back.

Rukia could feel his desire pushing into her stomach. She sighed as Toshiro ran his hands lower. He cupped her round butt with one hand and she could feel the bulge in his pants grow larger. Toshiro trailed kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back. She felt the desire spread through her body as she grew damp. He began to work the buttons on her shirt.

The fabric fell away to bare her perfectly small round breasts in her lace bra. He bent down and trailed kisses even further down to her cleavage. She could feel her nipples grow hard. He reached up to cup a breast.

"Toshiro, I -" Rukia started to ask.

"Shh," Toshiro put a finger to her lips. They were swollen from his kisses.

He reached around her and undid the clasp to her bra. It fell away exposing her to him. He bent down to take a peak in his mouth. He gently sucked. Her knees went weak. She wrapped her arms around him to keep from falling. Fire began to build in her stomach. She sighed again.

Toshiro loved the feel of her taught nipples in his mouth. He had fantasized about this moment. He vowed to make her forget her reservations. To make her see he has no doubts. He wanted her to picture herself with him forever. He licked and sucked on her peaks until she hung on his for support. He smiled to himself. He was going to have her, he was going to make her his.

He gently led her to the bed. He removed his shirt and joined her on the bed. His hand explored her flat stomach. His kisses touched every part of her. He moved his hands lower. He unzipped her skirt. He took it down inch by inch. His mouth followed the skirt down, planting kisses on her legs as it did. When he had her skirt off, he stood to remove his pants. He searched her eyes for clues to what she was thinking. Her blush was back. He liked where her thoughts must be.

He joined her on the bed and kissed her lips again. They were so soft. This was really going to happen. She stopped trying to protest. She was responding to his touches, to his kisses and he was focused solely on her.

She melted into him, pushing her hips into his; sighing at his obvious arousal. He pushed her back to the bed and ran his hands down her sides to her smooth legs. She parted them slightly as his fingers inched their way to her womanhood. It was all the incitation he needed. He slipped a finger under her panties into her sex.

Rukia almost exploded when Toshiro touched her most intimate part. She lost all conscious thought. She closed her eyes and consternated on the feel of his touch. She sighed as he continued to explore her wetness with his finger and to explore her body with his mouth.

He trailed kisses up and down her stomach. He spent a lot of those kisses on her breasts. Rukia lost all thoughts of Momo, Renji, everything. She was focused solely on Toshiro and this moment. He had turned her into a pool of molten lava.

Suddenly Toshiro stopped. "Look at me, Rukia." He whispered into her ear,

She opened her eyes to see he was completely naked. She watched as he slid her panties down and knelt between her legs. Teal on violet met and held together. He pushed his erect member toward her sweet spot. She closed her eyes as he entered her.

"Open your eyes, Rukia, look at me," Toshiro pleaded.

Rukia did as she was told. She looked into his eyes as he moved in and out of her. She met his rhythm with her hips. They were joined body and soul. The tenderness in his eyes for her almost made her tear up. She started into his eyes as they moved together. She gave herself over to him, and he to her.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 3:58pm. They would be setting sail again in an hour. Orihime would start her shift early tonight at 6. Rukia didn't have to be anywhere until morning before they docked at their next destination in Kushiro. It was the last stop before the week long haul to Alaska.<p>

She looked down and smiled. Toshiro's arm was draped over her hip. The weight comforted her. She snuggled closer to him and let out a soft sigh of contentment.

Toshiro moved his fingers and traced the outline of her curves. Never in his life would he have pictured himself in this moment. Rukia was…well, there were no words adequate enough. He waited for the guilt to wash over him but it never came. That only confirmed it in his mind that he was over Momo and ready to go forward with Rukia.

He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. He pulled on her hip, bringing her closer. Rukia smiled. Just then an announcement was heard.

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome back those returning from today's excursion. We will be setting sail in just a few moments. All personnel please report to your duty stations to make sure all is in order for departure."_

This was followed by another announcement.

"_Attention all passengers, our next destination is Kushiro, also known as the town of mist."_

Toshiro looked at Rukia in his arms, puzzled as he heard her voice make the second announcement.

"I recorded it this morning," she offered.

"Ah…" he said and kissed her neck.

"_Kushiro is known for their marine products industry since the early 20__th__ century. The narrow city near the port retains many features from that time period. _

_A monument to the poet, Takuboku Ishikawa can be found in the Yonemachi Park. There you can enjoy a fantastic view of the port from an observation point. The Fishermen's Warf is ideal for a gourmet meal or shopping. _

_If you are feeling more adventurous, there will be a tour to take you to Japan's largest marshland. The nature park is well known for their successful artificial breeding the of tancho cranes which are special natural monuments. There are currently 20 cranes residing in the park and is a site to see!_

_If you would like any information about our next stop or would like to sign up for the national park tour, please see us at the excursion desk located on Deck 4 starting at 6pm this evening. We will be docking at 8am, the tour to the park will leave promptly at 9am. For those not going on the tour, we will remain in port until 5pm. Thank you for choosing Kuchiki Cruise lines."_

"Is there anything you have to do for departure?" He asked.

"Normally, yes, but Orihime is taking care of it for me today since I worked late last night and then this morning."

"That's very nice of her," he said as he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck again.

"Yes, it is," Rukia agreed as she felt his manhood press into her thigh. That warm feeling in her belly returned as she rolled over so she could face him.

She looked into his teal eyes and saw the same desire she felt. "Again?" she whispered. He smiled before claiming her lips once more.


End file.
